Just Tom
by Razberry
Summary: Response to QueenStrata's challenge #2. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and looks in a mirror that shows whoever looks into it their perfect match. Now Harry has to learn to live with his so-called match... The only problem? It's Voldie.
1. The Mirror of All Souls

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, unless you count the products. Then I own pretty much everything. :)  
Warnings: None for this chappie...  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: Okay, well, I saw this challenge and I just couldn't help myself. I really hate it when an idea is used over and over, and this one is quite original. Actually, anything Tom/Harry is original because there are only like 10-15 fics out there that are about them. Which is really a pity, you can do all sorts of things with it...  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry Potter marched through the halls of Hogwarts with a determined look on his face. It was the day before the summer holidays, and the   
black-haired wizard had made up his mind to stay at school over the summer. He was nearly 17 now, and felt it only right for him to be in charge of where he stayed. He would just explain this to Dumbledore and hope for the best. If the headmaster wouldn't let him stay at Hogwarts, then he would just have to find some other accomodation. Finally reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office, Harry began guessing likely passwords.  
  
"Umm, lemon drop?" The gargoyle remained still.  
  
"Fizzing Whizbees?" Nope.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs?" Nuh-uh.  
  
"Acid Pops?" Nothing.  
  
By this time Harry was getting frustrated. "ARGH!!! Blood Pop! Sugar Quill! Peppermint Toad! Cockroach Clusters! Ice Mice!" At the last candy, the statue leapt aside revealing the passageway to the headmaster's office.  
  
"That was it? Ice Mice? Okay, whatever..." Harry said aloud to the empty hall, wondering why Dumbledore would have picked such a password.  
  
Remembering his goal, Harry reset the determined look on his face and walked swiftly up the staircase, past Fawkes, and up to the large doors that led to Dumbledore's office. The Boy Who Lived raised his fist to knock on the door, but before he could, it opened and Dumbledore himself stepped out.  
  
"Ah, Harry, wonderful! I was just looking for you!" Dumbledore beamed. "There are a few things I need to discuss with you before summer break begins."  
  
"Really?" asked Harry, bewildered at what the old wizard might need to speak to him about. "Er, I kind of needed to talk to you too."  
  
"Excellent! Let's go into my office and discuss things, shall we?" Dumbledore turned and walked back into his office, seating himself at the large desk. He motioned for Harry to take a seat as well, and the younger boy complied.  
  
"As I'm sure you know already, there have been an increased number of attacks by Death-Eaters as of late. Voldemort is getting stronger every day, and it won't be long before a full scale war breaks loose. Also, as Fudge is still denying every bit of proof of Voldemort's return," the headmaster's eyes darkened and he scowled, "the majority of the wizarding world will be unprepared. This is why I feel that certain measures must be taken to... shall we say, improve our chances."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, I understand all of that sir, I just don't know what any of this has to do with me."  
  
"Why, everything, my dear boy!" Dumbledore's expression brightened considerably and a triumphant gleam appeared in his blue eyes. Harry wondered what he was up to.  
  
"It has been clear to me from the moment I met you that you were an extraordinary wizard with great potential that even now, when you are almost grown, has yet to be released. You are a very special child, Harry. You have powers that most wizards could only dream of. In fact, there are more animagi running around Britain than there are wizards with your... unique abilities. Now, as I have said, much of your power is still dormant, and has not awakened. However..." The wizened old wizard's eyes twinkled, "...there is a mirror. A magical mirror that I had not known existed until recently. It has always been a legend among our kind. It is called the Mirror of All Souls and it shows one their perfect match, their life companion, soulmate[1] if you will."  
  
At this point Harry burst out laughing. This sounded so ridiculous! Was Dumbledore trying to set him up with somebody? The black-haired boy voiced his opinion.  
  
"I'm sorry for laughing sir, but I don't understand. The way you say it, it sounds like you're trying to play matchmaker, not stop an evil maniac from destroying the world." Harry was still grinning.  
  
"You'll understand soon enough. Let me finish." Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued. "When two souls that are perfectly complimentary to each other meet and recognize the other as it's match, both witchards[2] will have a substantial increase in magical ability. The untapped power within will be released, and-"  
  
"-and you want me to look into this mirror and find my match so I can be strong enough to defeat Voldemort," Harry finished. It all made sense now.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore smiled. "However, to be able to train you and your match to control your powers, you would need to stay here over the summer. It would also be a wonderful opportunity for you to get to know this person. I don't suppose that you have any objections to not going home for the summer?"  
  
"None at all! In fact, that was what I wanted to talk to you about!" Harry grinned broadly. Things were looking up. He was going to get a lot more powerful, AND he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys.  
  
"Fantastic! It seems this has all worked out for the best then. I'll see you tomorrow Harry, after everyone else has left. Then you may look in the mirror."  
  
"You have it at Hogwarts?!"  
  
"Yes, I was lucky enough to have an adventuring friend who stumbled upon it while exploring some old Egyptian pyramids. Right now I do believe Prof. Snape is keeping it locked away in his chambers."  
  
"Oh, alright then," Harry said, idly wondering who Snape might see if he were to look into it. "I'll see you tommorow then."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The next day, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione down to the Hogwarts Express. He had told them both about the mirror and what it did. Ron thought it was great that he'd be getting a girlfriend and super magical abilities all at once, while Hermione giggled and talked about how romantic it sounded to be with someone who was complimentary to you in every way.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you all September 1st," Harry said, looking at his shoes. He really hated goodbyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry, don't worry, we'll write to you plenty over the summer," Hermione reassured him.  
  
"Yeah, and be sure to tell us who the lucky girl is," added Ron.  
  
"How do you know it's a girl Ron? It could be a boy..." Hermione said slyly.  
  
Harry's face went tomato red. "HERMIONE!"  
  
"AUGH!!!" Ron cried, making a face. The brown-haired girl laughed light-heartedly.  
  
"I was just kidding guys, lighten up!"  
  
Giggling, she ran past Ron and toward the train, hitting the youngest Weasley boy on the head playfully as she went by. She was obviously happy to be going home for awhile. She hadn't left Hogwarts for the Easter or Winter holidays(in case there was trouble with Voldemort), and had been feeling quite homesick as of late. Ron grinned and chased after her in mock anger. Harry was glad to see his friends so excited and happy. Things had been to serious as of late, with the rise of Voldemort and all. Which reminded him....  
  
"I should probably be heading back to the castle, the train is about to leave anyway," Harry called to the other two, who were dragging their luggage up the steps.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore's probably waiting, I'll see you next summer Harry!" Hermione smiled and nodded, unable to wave because of the heavy bags that were weighing her down. Ron however, didn't have that much sense, and let go of his bag to wave. The trunk tumbled down the steps and sprung open on landing, clothes and books scattering.  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!"  
  
Harry laughed and turned to leave as Hermione set her trunk down to help Ron pick up his things. Yeah, he sure was going to miss them...  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Ah, Harry, glad to see you made it," Dumbledore said as the boy in mention stepped into the room. "Your right on time. I expect you're ready?"  
  
Harry merely nodded and gulped. Now that he was actually about to look in the mirror, he was feeling extremely nervous. Who would it be? Would she be pretty? Would it even be a she? Thoughts like this swam in circles within the young wizard's head.  
  
"Excellent!" the old wizard clapped his hands. "Severus, if you would bring the mirror..."  
  
The Potions Master, whom Harry hadn't even noticed was standing in the corner nearest the door, nodded once and swept out of the room, returning a few moments later with a small package wrapped in cloth. Silently Snape stepped over to the desk and handed what Harry presumed to be the mirror to the headmaster before retreating back into his corner.  
  
"Harry, if you could step over here please."  
  
The Boy Who Lived hesitantly walked over to the desk. He was shaking terribly. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly and gave him the mirror.  
  
"Go on, look into it."  
  
Cautiously he unwrapped the mirror. It was small and oval-shaped and was a pretty pale green color with gold and silver vines winding around the frame. At the top there was a beautiful green emerald and on the handle was a small pearl kanji[3] symbol. Harry peered at his refection. He waited a few moments, and the image began to blur. Slowly, a new image appeared, nearly the same as the old one. But the subtle changes were there. The hair was a bit neater, but still fashionably tousled, higher cheekbones, and of course, the missing scar. However, the main difference, the one that made Harry sure of who it was, was the eyes. They were a piercing crimson, the color of blood. Only one person had eyes like that.  
  
Thomas Marvolo Riddle.... also known as the infamous Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Notes: Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!! I'm so evil, aren't I? Hehehe, I guess that's why I'm Slytherin. But anyways, yeah, Tom Riddle is Harry's match. The next chapter is going to take off right after this ends, and there will be some Voldie in it. Heheh, Dumbledore has a plan... but what is it? You'll just have to review so I'll put the next part up.  
  
EXPLANATIONS AND DEFINITIONS:  
[1] I really hate the word soulmate, it sounds a little to "fluffy" for me, so I'll usually be using the word perfect match instead.  
[2] The word witchard is a term that means both witches and wizards.  
[3] Kanji is Japanese lettering. The color white means purity, so I made the lettering in pearl. And the symbol, even tho I didn't actually say this is the chapter, is meant to be taken as the Japanese symbol for soul.  
  
Also, I need you guys to vote on something. I'm going to pair Sevy-chan up with someone. I'm torn between three people and I really need you guys to vote in your reviews. Okay, the choices are...  
  
1) Remus Lupin  
2) Sirius Black  
3) Bill Weasley  
  
Hehe, forgive the last one, I just read this great HP/DM fic that had a Bill/Sev pairing, and now I'm addicted. ^_^" Anywho, I think that's it, except to tell you to review! So, ahem, review or else I shall gouge out your eyeballs with a spoon and make you eat moldy cheese and pickled brains for every meal of the rest of your miserable little lives!!! Mwahahaha!!!! ...Sorry, got carried away. Damn I've got to stop DOING that... 


	2. Visiting Voldemort

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Watashi suru nai motsu nandemo (I do not own anything at all)  
Warnings: None for this chappie...  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: Yay! I'm back with another installment of "Just Tom"! For those of you who are wondering who won the poll, it was Sirius. He and Remus were pretty much neck and neck, but I decided to go with Siri. Mainly because QS wanted that one, and hey, let's face it, she's the greatest and she issued the challenge, so... yeah. Also, I fixed the typos that were in the 1st chapter. I'll try better to keep those out from now on. And in this chappie, Sev & Dumbledore look into the mirror and see Tom too. That's because Harry was holding the mirror. It will show the soulmate of the person who is actually *holding* the mirror, not just looking into it. That cleared up? Good.  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry felt sick. There was no other word to describe his feelings at the moment. Except maybe horrified. Or disgusted. Or... well, you get the picture.  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Interesting?! Interesting?!! I look into this retarded Mirror of Whatever and see the guy who murdered my parents and all you can say is INTERESTING!?!?!!" Harry yelled frustratedly, crumpling to the floor. Snape, not having been near enough to see the reflection, nearly fell over in shock.  
  
"Voldemort?! You saw the Dark Lord in the mirror?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "That's it. Dumbledore, I am now more convinced than ever that this mirror is a crock. There is-"  
  
Dumbledore held out a hand to stop the Potions Master from continuing. "Hush Severus. This mirror is no crock. It's as real as you or I, and we simply must deal with the situation as best we can."  
  
"What?!" Snape's face turned an odd mix of white and green, and he looked as though he might pass out. Harry was sure he looked the same. "You mean we're still going to go through with this?!"  
  
"Well of course," the headmaster was unusually calm. "If we didn't it would defeat the whole purpose of doing this in the first place."  
  
"But surely there must be another way-" Harry protested weakly.  
  
"No, I'm afraid there isn't, but I believe this may work out for the best anyway. Now I'm sure you would like some time to think, so why don't you go back to the Gryffindor dorms while Severus and I discuss a few things."  
  
Legs shaking, Harry stood and walked slowly out of the room in a daze. As soon as the door closed, Snape rounded on the other wizard.  
  
"What were you THINKING!? I thought this idea was stupid from the start but now... now it's just ludicrousy!!! Making the boy go through with this," he ranted. "Now don't get me wrong, I certainly don't like him, but I wouldn't wish this fate upon anyone! I'll even go so far as to say I'm tempted to owl Black! Surely you-"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted Snape's ranting. "Sirius will know soon enough, he'll be arriving tomorrow. And I have a feeling that this arrangement will work out much better than anyone could anticipate."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You are dismissed Severus. I have some things I need to do at the moment and I'm sure you also have your own preparations to make."  
  
The Potions Master didn't argue, knowing it would be futile. He swept out of the room, muttering rather nasty things under his breath. Dumbledore, however, merely smiled and turned his chair away from the door.  
  
He needed to pay a certain Dark Wizard a visit.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Voldemort sat slumped in a high-backed armchair within the Riddle house. He was thinking. Not of Harry Potter, the boy who caused his downfall, nor of ways to take over the wizarding world. He was thinking of his past life. Of Tom.  
  
'I used to be so handsome,' he mused as he gazed at a portrait of his younger self. 'Now look at me. I'm hideous. Why in the name of Merlin did I choose this over my past beauty?' Needless to say, the Dark Lord was in a sour mood, even more so than usual.  
  
The portrait winked at him and went back to checking it's nails for any grime. Voldemort scowled even more than usual. He had always been rather vain as Tom. It had been so long ago since he had been that way that he now thought of himself and the Riddle boy as two entirely different people. Before he could sink any further into the depths of depression, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Voldemort straightened himself in his chair. "Enter."  
  
The heavy oak door opened and a hooded figure swept into the room. The Dark Lord knew it was not one of his followers, for the person did not bow when they entered. There was only one other person who could have possibly known where he was.  
  
"Albus," Voldemort sneered. "What a pleasant surprise. What purpose could be so great that you would risk your pitiful life to see me?"  
  
"All will be explained," Dumbledore said hollowly, voice devoid of emotion. "I have come to speak about Harry Potter. However, this is a rather long tale."  
  
The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. The Potter boy? Surely they weren't giving up? No, the stubborn headmaster would never do something like that. He was planning something. But until he found out what it was, Voldemort would be content to listen to what the old fool had to say. "Go on then, I have plenty of time." Deciding to play the part of the gracious host, he asked Dumbledore, "Perhaps you would like some tea?"  
  
The headmaster smiled beneath his cloak. This was working out perfectly. "Certainly. I was just going to suggest the same."  
  
At hearing this, one hooded Death Eater that had been standing in the shadows left the room to retrieve the drink. A few moments later, he returned with the tray. After bowing and giving one to his master, he stepped over and gave another cup to the Hogwart's headmaster.  
  
"Now then, I suppose I should get on with what I came for."  
  
"Yes, you should, before I decide that it's unimportant and have you killed," Voldemort said before taking a sip of his drink. His eyes widened suddenly and he went into a wild coughing fit before passing out. Dumbledore pulled down the cloak of his hood and walked over to where the unconcious wizard was lying sprawled in the chair. He sprinkled a bit of glowing gold powder onto the motionless body and waited.  
  
There was a sudden, bright flash of white light and where the great Dark Lord had been, there was now a sixteen year old boy. A boy named Tom Riddle.  
  
***END! Nah, just kidding, I'm not that mean you guys!***  
  
"The first task is done," Dumbledore said, staring down at the handsome young wizard. The Death Eater that had served the drinks came up to stand next to the headmaster. Pulling of his mask, he was revealed to be none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"You know that this won't make a difference to Potter, he's encountered the Dark Lord in this form as well and-"  
  
"-and you need to have a bit more faith me than this," Dumbledore finished. "That powder, called Blue Moon Dust, is an extremely rare dust that can be gotten only from twin pixies that have been born at midnight during a blue moon. It did not just change his appearance, it actually turned him back into his old self. He will remember nothing that happened to him after the age of 16. However, there is a downside to this Blue Moon Dust. It literally divides the evil from the good in a person. What we have here is the good half. His evil side is still out there, which is why we must go on with the plan."  
  
Snape blinked. "Oh."  
  
"Now let's move this boy back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore grinned. "He does, after all, still have one more year to complete."  
  
"What?!" Snape yelled. "You mean he's going to be taking classes too!"  
  
"Of course, he's only 16. The dust also makes him forget any knowledge he gained. So really, he needs to complete the 7th year curriculum."  
  
"Great. Just peachy." The Potions Master sighed, knowing it was no use to argue, and picked up Tom before apparating away. Dumbledore smiled once more at the empty room before following.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry awoke feeling ill and disoriented. He had fallen asleep crying. What was he supposed to do?! And how could Dumbledore be so calm about this?! He really needed Hermione and Ron right now, and desperately wished they were there. A knock at the door disrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Potter?" It was Snape. Apperently the crabby Potions Master and Dumbledore were the only teachers besides Binns that were there for the summer.  
  
"Go away." Harry called. He really didn't want to see anyone at the moment, unless they were Ron or Hermione.  
  
"Potter, the headmaster requests your presence immediately. I suggest you go. It may help a bit," the older wizard said. He sounded almost... concerned. Very un-Snape-ish.  
  
"Fine. I'll be there in a minute," the Boy Who Lived answered dully. He was feeling to terrible to protest too much. The sound of fading footsteps signaled that Snape had left.  
  
Getting up, Harry looked in the mirror. It clucked at him and said, "Oh deary, you look dreadful!"  
  
"Shut up," he muttered back. But it was right, he did look awful. His eyed were red and puffy, cheeks tear-stained, and skin even paler than normal and rather sickly-looking. Sighing again, he shuffled to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face before heading to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Upon enetering the large room, the first thing Harry noticed was that Dumbledore and Snape were hovering over a figure lying on a cot in the far corner of the room. Laying on the cot was a boy. Tom Riddle.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Harry snarled, temper flaring again.  
  
"Now Harry, calm down, I-"  
  
"Calm down?! How can I calm down!"  
  
"Harry, listen-"  
  
"No! I will not listen! I-"  
  
"POTTER!!!" Snape yelled, effectively silencing Harry. "Shut up and listen for a moment so you know what to expect when he wakes up."  
  
Harry nodded and Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak when there was a stirring on the cot and the sixteen year old sat up, crimson eyes blinking rapidly.  
  
"Huh, Professor Dumbledore? Why are we in Headmaster Dippet's office? What happened?"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Notes: And that, folks, is chapter 2. So how'd you like it? I don't think it was a good as chapter one, mainly because I wasn't sure how to do this and just made it up as I went, but it had to happen. I'm glad, however, to be through with that part. Nextime, things are explained, at least partially, to Harry and Tom. Also, we have the new DADA teacher make an appearance! A cookie to whoever gets it right!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed....  
  
The Plot Bunny Whisperer - Glad you agree with me, and soultwin is really a neat sounding word. Maybe I'll uise that one some too....  
  
shadwmage7 - Wow! You read my mind! I had already been planning to make two seperate people when I read you review! Well, you know what they say, great minds think alike....  
  
Heyhey  
  
Jessica Black - This soon enough?  
  
Chris - I luv Bill/Sev too, but they're obviously not as popular as Siri/Sev or Remy/Sev. Maybe I'll write a different fic focusing on Bill/Sev.  
  
Death Eater  
  
**** - ...nice name...  
  
Verilous Vixen - I hate cliffies too... just not when I write them. (PS-Write more of that Camp Slash!)  
  
Margaret  
  
Nereid - Bill/Remy? That's a new one for me, but maybe...  
  
Kyoko  
  
Svein Snape  
  
Kandra  
  
- Hey, whoever you are, leave a name nextime please.  
  
lise - Sorry, but most people liked Siri/Sev. I hope you still keep reading, because the focus will not be on them, they'll just be a side couple. I'll make Siri/Remy ex-lovers, okay?  
  
Aria  
  
Nagini - Don't worry, you're not the only one who loves too many ships...  
  
deadredsocks - Yep! I am an evil bitch aren't I? *grins proudly*  
  
QueenStrata - I'm sooo happy you're pleased with this! I have no idea how this is going to turn out, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. And I'm so sorry(and pissed) that MFB was taken off ff.net. And I hope you have time to make MSB too. Best wishes to you! (PS-I really need to find time to make some fanart for your fics)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well, I think that's it! Be sure and review people! My threat from chapter one still stands! *manages to hold back evil laugh* YES! I did it! I managed not to laugh evilly at the end of a fic! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! .... Aw, DAMN IT!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Founders

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst(why did I type Action/Adventure? O well...)  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Rowling owns HP, so please do not sue.  
Warnings: None for this chappie...  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: Wow! I'm really getting these out quick! I usually take forever to get chapters out! Go me!!! Anyways, a lot of you were a little confused last chapter. I hope that this part clears stuff up a bit. And, well.... wow. I actually think that I have nothing else to say. Except that I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I had a Hi-Tri meeting(picnic at Central church! Yay!), a Lifesavers meeting, and a parade to march in(I play flute), along with a little get-together with my aunt & cousin and my usual babysitting gig. O yeah, my dad came home to visit too. :)  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tom Riddle blinked in confusion at his new surroundings. He was obviously in the headmaster's office, though it had been changed quite a bit. Professor Dumbledore was there, but he looked older than when he had last seen him, which was odd, because Tom had just spoken with him the other day. There were also two other people in the room that Tom didn't recognize. One was a man that looked to be in his mid-to-late thirties, with shoulder-length black hair, a sharp, pointed nose, and a rather irritable expression on his face. The other was a boy who looked uncannily similar to him but wore an expression of utter hatred and despair on his face. Tom idly wondered why the other boy would be so upset. But first he needed to find out what was going on.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir, I-" He was interrupted by the white-haired wizard.  
  
"Tom, I'm sure you're very confused about everything that has happened, and everything will be explained in due time. But first," Dumbledore said, "We need to introduce everyone. The man over in the corner is Professor Snape, the current Potions Master of Hogwarts-"  
  
"But what about Prof. Bennet?" Tom protested. If Dippet had fired his favorite teacher...  
  
"Professor Bennet retired over 20 years ago. I'm afraid that, to you, everything has gone 50 years forward in time. I am now Headmaster of Hogwarts, and there have been several other changes, many that will not appeal to you. But as I said earlier, it will be easier to explain things once everyone knows everyone else," Dumbledore continued on. "The other wizard is Harry Potter, he has just completed 6th year and will be moving on to 7th, just like you."  
  
The old wizard glanced at Harry as he said this, waiting to see the the other's reaction. The black-haired boy's eyes opened wide and he began to protest.  
  
"But- but sir! He-"  
  
"-does not remember a thing that happened after his 6th year. Furthermore, he has been freed of the evil that lived within him and bears no responsibility for anything that his future self has done, nor for the diary that Miss Weasley stumbled upon in your second year."  
  
"But, how-"  
  
"I used Blue Moon Dust on him. It will separate the evil from the good and split them into two different entities. The good half is the boy you see before you right now. It changed him back into a person that still retained a childish innocence. The other half is most likely even more hideous and distorted than before, now that it is evil in it's purest form. So in reality, the boy that you see here is not the person that has made your life and many other's lives miserable, but simply the true Tom," Dumbledore explained. "If it had not been for a few terrible accidents, things most likely would not have turned out the way they did."  
  
"Look, I don't know what I did to make you or anyone else so upset, and whatever it is I'm sorry, but I'm getting a little annoyed that you people are talking about me like I'm not here," Tom said irritably, crossing his arms. He hated it when people did that. "And what the hell do you mean about 'evil' being inside me? I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I'm not evil. And what accidents?"  
  
"I think we have quite a bit of talking to do," Dumbledore sighed. He would have rather discussed this later, after the Riddle boy had been here awhile and Harry had gotten used to his presence.  
  
The Boy Who Lived stayed silent. He was thinking about what the headmaster had said, but was still furious. Not to mention confused. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth he might say or do something he might regret later on.  
  
Meanwhile, Snape had been watching the entire conversation with interest from his corner. Noticing Harry's turmoil, and knowing that the young wizard wouldn't be able to control his temper if Dumbledore began talking about all the horrible deeds Voldemort had done, the Professor suggested, "Perhaps, Potter, it would be best if you and I left for the moment while the Headmaster fills in Mr. Riddle."  
  
Relief appeared on Harry's face. He obviously wanted to get away from Tom. "Yes sir."  
  
The two then left, walking in silence toward the Great Hall for seemingly no reason. Harry spoke up.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For getting me out of there before I hexed that bastard to hell."  
  
"Language Potter..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
This was probably the longest conversation Harry had ever had with his Potion's professor without getting angry. The Boy Who Lived was just about to say something else when suddenly, a huge black dog burst through a pair of doors off to the right(they led to the Great Hall) and bounded happily over to the black haired boy.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry laughed, his mood was instantly lightened. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Black." Snape nodded his head in acknowledgment. The dog looked up at the Potion's Master and shifted to his human form, which looked much healthier than when Harry had seen him last.  
  
"Snape. Didn't think you'd want to show up to welcome me."  
  
"I didn't. Your godson was going to throw a fit if I didn't get him out of Dumbledore's office and I knew seeing you would keep him from cursing someone into oblivion."  
  
Harry's eyes widened slightly. So that was why Snape had led him to the Great Hall! Imagine, the grumpy professor actually trying to cheer someone up... it was unheard of! Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Amazing, you actually did something nice for once... But why was Harry so upset?" Black questioned.  
  
"That can be discussed later," Snape replied. "As of now, I believe you have something to tell Potter, and I have some very important work to do, so I'll be off." With that said, the Potion's Master swept out of the room with a swish of his cloak(A/N: Oooh, how cool. I've always liked it when ppl do that, it's so nifty... anywho, back to the fic).  
  
"You have something to tell me?" Harry turned to his godfather with a questioning gaze.  
  
"Yep!" Sirius' gave the other wizard a proud grin. "Guess who's the new DADA teacher this year?"  
  
"You... you don't mean- but how? The Ministry... and-"  
  
"Yeah! Can you believe it! I'm gonna be using a special charm to hide my true identity. I now go by the name of Prof. Orion White," Sirius said happily. "Now I'll always be there when you or your friends need me."  
  
Harry smiled back. "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, I really appreciate Dumbledore giving me this job, my Gringott's vault was getting kinda low. But anyway, tell me, how have you been this past year? I want to hear everything."  
  
So Harry told his godfather about the past year. The parties in the common room, the Quidditch matches, the teachers... but he paused and scowled when he got nearer the end.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked him, an expression of concern showing clearly on his face. "This is about that problem Snape mentioned, isn't it? You know I'm going to find out sooner or later, and it might help you to talk about it, so why don't you explain things to me?"  
  
Harry nodded and sighed, telling the older man all about the mirror, who he saw in it, and what Dumbledore did. Sirius' reaction was very similar to Snape's, except this time there was no Dumbledore to stop his ranting.  
  
"WHAT?! This whole thing is just ri-goddamn-diculous[1]!!! That mirror has to be a phony! How can Dumbledore actually believe that... that 'thing' is your match!" He yelled. "I mean, come on! And how the fuck could he let that monster in the castle! I don't care what Dumbledore says, Voldemort has and always will be pure evil!"  
  
The animagus would have continued with his tirade for hours on end if Snape hadn't stalked back into the room and interrupted him.  
  
"Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you immediately," he said scowling and sounding even more sour than usual. "Apparently there is more to this little scheme of his than previously thought."  
  
Sirius' face then went into its own scowl. Harry looked ready to either cry or kill something, but he left to go see Dumbledore.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Tom was horrified. All of these tragedies Dumbledore had spoken about, were they really caused by him? Sure, he hated muggles and disliked mudbloods, and he wanted nothing to do with them, but wipe them all out?  
  
"Sir, there must be some mistake! I would never-"  
  
"I know Tom, but there were a few unfortunate accidents played an important factor in your 'turning'. However, I do not believe you are ready to hear exactly what they were, and I would prefer to wait until you and Harry learned to get along better so you would have some support."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you," Dumbledore said sternly. "This isn't up for discussion. Now, I've just sent for Harry and he should be up any moment, so-"  
  
As if on cue, the door creaked open and the Boy Who Lived stepped into the room, keeping his eyes to the floor.  
  
"You wanted to see me," he spat bitterly. Oh, how he wished he were back in the Great Hall with Sirius!  
  
"Yes, my boy. I have called you to discuss your new living quarters," Dumbledore said, familiar twinkle in his eyes. Harry looked up sharply. What? They had to live in the same dorm?! "You will be staying in an area of the castle that hasn't been seen by any student in over thirty years. Originally, it was the four founders' wing. To enter, you will, of course, need a password. As of now, it's 'chocolate hippos'[2], and it will be changed once every 2 weeks. Now, if you boys would be so kind as to follow me, I'll show you the way."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Dumbledore turned and left the room. Silently Harry and Tom followed him, the former shooting the latter looks of utter hatred.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that," Tom hissed angrily, eyes flashing. Harry's gaze didn't waver.  
  
"You're nothing but evil, and I'm going to prove it," he snapped back quietly, so the headmaster wouldn't hear.  
  
"I may not be a sweet huggy person, but I'm not evil dammit!"  
  
"We're here boys!" said Dumbledore, oblivious to the fight he had just prevented. They had stopped at what appeared to be the end of a hall. Looking at the blank stone wall he spoke to password.  
  
"Chocolate Hippos!"  
  
The wall swung open and revealed a long hall leading to a circular room with a ceiling like the Great Hall's. In the center of the room there was a large oak table, also circular, with four wooden chairs with purple velvet padding set around it. Against the curved walls were some comfortable looking sofas, also purple. Placed evenly along the walls were 4 Hogwarts crests. Above each was a different colored banner, one for each of the houses. On the right side of these was a door. One was a beautiful crimson color, a large ruby at the top, and the handle crafted of gold. Another was a deep blue hue, a sapphire fit on it, and a doorknob of bronze. The next door was yellow, an amber gem set in it's wood, and an obsidian handle. The final door was a dark green shade, this time a gem of emerald on it, and a knob of silver.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it," Dumbledore said, admiring the room. "I had forgotten how lovely this wing is. I'm sure you can guess which part belonged to whom. And naturally, I'm sure you will want to stay in your respective house sections." He recieved a nod from both of the boys. "Very well then. But I will warn you that there will be several surprises upon your entering."  
  
Tom was mystified. What did the headmaster mean, surprises? Shrugging, the ruby-eyed boy walked past the other two, opened the green door, and walked inside. A few moments later, there was a loud yelp from inside the chamber, and he backed out quickly.  
  
"Holy shit!" He cried.  
  
"Ah, I do believe Tom here has discovered the tapestry," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Tapestry?" Harry questioned, deliberately ignoring the other 16 year old.  
  
"You see, there is a tapestry of each founder in their respective rooms. The founders wanted to always be able to watch over Hogwarts, so they had their souls magically woven into the cloth. So really, the people in the hangings are the actual founders, not just pictures."  
  
"...Wow."  
  
Tom looked up angrily, breathing hard. "You know, you could have warned me!"  
  
Dumbledore just smiled at walked past him into what was obviously Salazar Slytherin's area. Harry followed him, and Tom came along last, still a bit ruffled from the incident, but regaining composure nicely. Looking upon the silver & green trimmed tapestry that was hanging opposite the door, it became apparent that the other 3 founders had gone over to the Slytherin room for a visit.  
  
"Oh hello Dumbledore!" chirped a small redheaded girl who was perched on one of the vines that were woven into a pattern on the expensive cloth. "It's been quite awhile hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Helga, it has been a decent while since I was last here," Dumbledore said to the Hufflepuff founder. Harry gazed at her in amazement. He didn't think she would look so... small. She was only about 4'6", had chin-length, orangey-red hair, tanned skin, and eyes that were a beautiful amber shade. Within them Harry could see the unwavering trust and innocence she was most famous for. She wore a sundress made of many different colors and patterns, all of them bright and sunny, trimmed with shiny gold thread. On her feet were two gold slippers.  
  
"Yes, good to see you Albus," spoke another woman whom Harry assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw. She was taller, about 5'7", had light brown hair that fell in soft waves down to her shoulders, and was sitting cross-legged in one of the tapestry's corners reading a book. She looked up and the Boy Who Lived saw that she has expressive blue eyes that just screamed calm and intelligence. Her dress was simple, yet elegant, floor-length and a pretty faded blue. She wore high-heeled shoes of the same color.  
  
The next person looked rather grumpy. He obviously wanted to go back to his own tapestry, but Rowena was holding onto his cloak to keep him from walking away. This man was the tallest of the group, looking about 6'5", and had long-ish black hair that fell in spikes around his head and was hiked up slightly by a red cloth that was tied around his head. His eyes were as black as his hair and looked rather unhappy at the moment, though Harry could see the brave recklessness under the discontent gaze. He had on a crimson cape that was fastened around his neck by a gold medallion. Underneath this he wore a loose-fitting shirt of a dusty gold hue. Around his waist was a brown leather belt. The pants were fairly tight-fitting and colored a dark red, the ends tucked neatly into a pair of brown boots that reached mid-shin. All in all the outfit was simple, yet at the same time, still rather intimidating.  
  
"It's very nice to see some new faces around here, but I really would prefer to be in my own room, so if you don't mind-" the man was interrupted by a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Godric, still as you were lastime I was here. I had hoped you and Salazar might have patched things up a bit, but I guess Tom and Harry will have to do all the work."  
  
"Me, get along with him?! Never!" said Harry indignantly.  
  
At the same time, Tom yelped, "What?! No way! He =hates= me!!!"  
  
"Now, now, boys, you'll be here together the whole summer and I expect that by the time school starts you'll be getting along great. Don't assume the worst."  
  
But-" both boys began, but were silenced by a shout from the tapestry.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, it's NOT MY FAULT!!!" The owner of that voice was the other, slightly smaller man, presumably Salazar Slytherin. He was glaring at Godric with sharp, steel-blue eyes. Salazar also wore simply designed clothes, though his were less worn than Godric's, and they were made of greens, blacks, and silvers. His pale hands were clenching and unclenching to keep himself from hitting the other man, and his long, pale blond hair and forest green cape swished elegantly as he stalked up to Gryffindor.  
  
"Look! I'm not bad! My students are not bad! Just because my house has been home to a few dark wizards does NOT mean that everyone in Slytherin is evil!"  
  
"Look at all the dark wizards through history! Has there ever been ONE that wasn't from your stinking house!" Godric yelled back. They were now nose to nose and looked as though they might pummel the living daylights out of each other any second.  
  
"Just because all dark wizards are from Slytherin doesn't mean that all Slytherins are dark wizards! My house has had some of the best wizards ever known!"  
  
"BOYS!" The two male founders looked at Rowena. "Calm down! You're going to frighten the visitors!"  
  
Godric and Salazar smiled apologetically at her. They were both obviously quite fond of the brown haired girl. After muttering a 'sorry', they each went over to opposite corner's of the tapestry.  
  
"Well, now that everyone knows each other, I suggest you boys get settled in. Tomorrow your special training will begin," Dumbledore said. "I bid you all goodnight."  
  
The headmaster strode out of the room, Harry following shortly to go into the Gryffindor chambers. Godric left as soon as Helga and Rowena would let him, and not long after that the girl's retired to their own rooms, leaving the now snoozing Slytherins alone.  
  
And all was quiet. At least until morning....  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Yay! I got this finished! Happy day! Well, now we have some new characters... Rowena, Helga, Godric, Salazar, and Sirius all made a first appearance in this chapter! Wow! Go me! Also, I would like to say DAMN YOU FF.NET FOR PUTTING UP ALL OF THOSE RETARDED RULES!!! YOU PPL DELETED SOME OF MY FAVE FICS! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!! That was for anyone who is frustrated & and angry at ff.net, and for all of you whose fics were taken off.  
  
EXPLANATIONS AND DEFINITIONS:  
[1] I know Siri would never actually say that, but I was on an Austin Powers high at the time and I like it. So nyahh!!! :P  
[2] This is kind of a little joke between my friends and I. We have decided that there is a candy called chocolate hippos(like choc. frogs, except they run in little circles intead of hop) and that Sirius is afraid of them because once someone cast a spell on the candy and made the hippo 14ft. tall and it chased Siri-chan all over the grounds. So... yah.  
[3] OK, I know there isn't a number 3 in the fic, but I wanted to add that each founder's looks were inspired by something. Gryffindor was greatly based upon Domon Kashu from G Gundam, Slytherin was a modified version of Legolas Greenleaf from LOTR, Ravenclaw is a bit like an older Hermione, and Helga is like a cross between Ginny Weasley and Ed from Cowboy Bebop.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Now to thank my wonderful reviewers....  
  
AJ - Wow! You flatter me. You really do. I like you. :)  
  
DuckSorceress - *giggles* Potty/Moldyshorts... lol.  
  
Jessica Black  
  
Nagini - Siri/Sev/Remy? I like, but I don't think many would approve...  
  
Shinigami  
  
sara g - Well, they won't have all those powers, but they will have some of what you mentioned.  
  
ash muse - Yes, now that I think about it, that "retarded mirror" comment was a little OOC, but whatever.  
  
Kyoko - I'll bet you thought this was gonna turn out like "Bound" didn't you? :) No way!  
  
The Plot Bunny Whisperer - You've brough up some legitimate points there, and I hope tht this chapter has answered some of your questions.  
  
Deity  
  
Death Eater - *bows* Yes, I am evil, aren't I?  
  
Tavalya Ra - Umm.. the Draco thing ain't gonna happen, but the idea w/ Sev & Siri looking into the mirror at the same time is interesting... (BTW, I luv "Love Potion HP")  
  
padfoot rocks  
  
Fiera - You sound confused... I hope this chapter helps.  
  
QueenStrata - WOW! I'M COOL!!! ^_^ I'm so happy now... and I'm working on your fanart all during school.... until I get yelled at for drawing during class, but anyway, I'm working on it. It's a scene from soulmate(letter writing!). And yah, planning is annoying, cuz I always end up changing things anyway. ^_^ I'm sooo happy you like my fic, I was afraid no one would read it because it's Harry/Tom, but it's my most popular HP fic! :)  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Well, that's it for now.... go review, or else I shall... do something bad.... yah... that was lame.... aww, what the hell, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! There, are you all scared into reviewing now? Good. ^_^v Buh-bye! 


	4. Morning Mishaps

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, Rowling owns HP, so please do not sue.  
Warnings: None for this chappie...  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: Sorry, but these notes won't be as cheery as normal. I am soooo pissed off at ff.net right now. They deleted one of my fics and you know why? Because it wasn't in the right fuckin format!!!!! I had it in a chat format, and now that's "unacceptable" so my account was suspended for a few days. But don't worry, I'm still going to post stuff here. But it will also be posted somewhere else, where i'm still not sure. Probably FictionAlley or something. But I'm still pissed. Everyone be sure to sign every petition about these unfair rules that comes your way. This totally violates my rights as an American!!! What happened to freedom of speech!?!? I know not all of you are American, but still, it's our right as people to express ourselves. Fanfiction.net is setting unreasonable limits. I mean, people who are too stupid to click on a fic that clearly says NC-17 on it have no right to complain, everyone loves chatroom fics, and my friend Sarah is devastated that they took away the music category. Okay, I think I'm done ranting. Just go on and read the chapter before I start again.  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry sat up drowsily in his new bed and glanced at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
/Hn, 6:00am. A bit early to be up.../  
  
Shrugging, the Boy Who Lived swung his legs over the edge of the four-poster and stood, wondering idly what could have awakened him at this hour of the morning. Wandering into Gryffindor's living room[1], he found out.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Godric yelled. He had a large bump on his head and looked close to tears. Apparently Rowena had hit him with the frying pan she had in her left hand. As for why, Harry had no idea, but he suspected it had something to do with a certain blonde-haired founder who was sulking in one of the red and gold tapestry's corners.  
  
Rubbing an eye, he asked, "What's going on?"  
  
Rowena smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you," She then turned to glare at the two boys. "I had to run over to keep them from killing each other."  
  
"He was going to give me green hair!!!" Godric protested, still rubbing the lump on his head.  
  
"Only because you deserve it!" retorted Salazar. The blonde-haired founder gave a look that clearly showed that he would have stuck his tongue out if he hadn't thought it beneath him to do so.  
  
"BOYS!!!" Rowena growled and waved the frying pan threateningly. "Be quiet and stop acting so childish. Just because you disagree on some things doesn't mean you have to continuously torture the other person."  
  
Harry shook with silent laughter as the two grown men cowered in front of Rowena. He walked back into the bedroom to get dressed. This was going to be an interesting day, he could tell.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Helga said from her usual perch in Salazar's tapestry. She was unsuccessfully trying to rouse a sleeping Tom(he had ended up falling asleep on the couch while chatting with Salazar).  
  
"HEY YOU! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!!" she yelled. Tom grumbled and turned slightly in his sleep.  
  
"Lemme alone," he mumbled. Helga huffed and stomped out of the tapestry. The orange-haired maiden retuned a few moments later with an alarm clock she had borrowed from a painting hanging across from the History of Magic classroom. She grinned wickedly.  
  
"Let's see if you can stay asleep now..." She pushed a button on the clock and one of the most annoying songs one could ever hear began playing full blast.  
  
**I love you, you love me, we're a happy family...**  
  
Tom promptly fell off of the couch and began thrashing around in his tangle of covers blindly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!!"  
  
Helga giggled and shut off the clock. "Awake now?"  
  
"Unfortunately..." Tom rubbed the light bump on his head where it had hit the floor and glared at the girl.  
  
"Well it's your own fault, you wouldn't wake up!"  
  
"Stop being so damn cheerful, it's too early to get up."  
  
"Not a morning person, huh?"  
  
Tom shook his head. Helga laughed. Groaning, the crimson-eyed boy decided that now he was awake, he may as well go eat breakfast. Sending one last glare in the direction of the Hufflepuff founder, who merely flashed him an innocent smile in return, he walked into the bedroom and over to the giant wardrobe to select his clothes, which Dumbledore had so kindly provided for him. Today was not shaping up to be good.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sirius paced back and forth anxiously as he waited for Dumbledore to arrive. The headmaster had asked him to be at his office at 6:30 for reasons unknown to the animagi. However, the older wizard had yet to arrive.  
  
"I wonder what's keeping him?" Sirius asked the empty room.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Black? I hear that's the first sign of madness."  
  
Sirius scowled as Severus[2] entered the office.  
  
"What do you want, Snape."  
  
"Dumbledore asked to see me this morning," the Potions Master replied smoothly. "Not that it's any of your business. I suppose he requested to speak with you as well?"  
  
Sirius nodded, then turned to examine the pictures on the wall, obviously making an effort to ignore the other man. His gaze at last settled on a wrapped bundle laying on the the headmaster's desk.  
  
/Funny, why didn't I notice that earlier?/  
  
Walking over he cautiously picked up the object and began unwrapping it. Severus' eyes widened when he realized what the animagi was doing.  
  
"Black, stop! You really shouldn't-"  
  
Sirius turned and smirked, "Something you don't want me to see? Hmmm... what could it be?" He then continued to unwrap the mysterious package. Severus reached out to snatch the object from his rival's hand, but Sirius anticipated the move and raised the parcel above his head and out of the other's reach. The Potions Master grabbed onto Padfoot's arm, which threw the animagi off balance, and they both landed in a heap on the floor. The cloth finally fell away and revealed the mirror.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry sat at the circular table in the main room eating the breakfast feast that had been set out by the house elves. He was in a stupidly good mood and had no idea why, considering the circumstances. Perhaps it was the comical scene that he had awoken to. Yes, that must be it. Why else would have such a pleasant disposition, considering all that had occured yesterday?  
  
Taking a sip of pumpkin juice, he pondered these new developments. His godfather was staying at Hogwarts, the four founders lived in tapestries, he was staying with his greatest enemy(not to mention said enemy was his "match"), and he was going to have special training during the summer in preparation for the inevitable battle against what Dumbledore said was the "other half" of Tom. All in all, it was a lot to take in in less than 24 hours, and Harry personally thought he was taking this all rather well.  
  
His fine mood was dampened, however, when Tom stalked into the room, wearing an irritable expression. The ruby-eyed boy paused when he saw Harry at the table, but not for long. Determined not to look the coward, he continued toward the food and took the seat furthest from the Potter boy.  
  
"Morning," he said gruffly, obviously still wary of the Boy Who Lived. Harry nodded in acknowledgement, but otherwise made no attempt at a conversation. The rest of the meal was spent in tense silence.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sirius and Severus peered into the now revealed mirror.  
  
Their reflections shone back at them clear as day. Sirius was confused. What was so bad about this? It was just an ordinary mirror. Why would Snape have such a problem?  
  
The professor, however, was looking horrified.  
  
/This can't be right! ...Maybe... yes, perhaps the mirror doesn't work properly if more than one person is looking into it. That must be it./  
  
To verify this new theory, Snape stepped away from the mirror.  
  
"What do you see, Black?"  
  
Sirius looked into the mirror again. It blurred, then showed a reflection of Severus.  
  
"Huh, that's odd..."  
  
"What's odd? Tell me what you see," Snape snapped.  
  
"You..."  
  
Snape's horrified expression returned full force and he snatched the mirror out of Sirius' hands. The reflection blurred and the image he had feared would be there shone back at him. Sirius Black.   
  
"No..."  
  
"What? What's going on?"  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, you dumb git!"  
  
"Why don't you just tell me what's going on instead of insulting me, you prick!"  
  
Snape growled, but preceded to explain through gritted teeth. "That mirror... it was the Mirror of All Souls. Ring a bell?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment, then a look of horror(much like Snape's) crossed his face.  
  
"You... you don't mean to tell me that- that mirror is the one Harry was talking about?"  
  
"The very same..." Our dear professor was trying very hard not to scream or strangle a certain animagus.  
  
"Oh..." For the first time in his life, Sirius fainted dead away on the floor.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Notes: Okay, I know not a lot happened in this chapter, nor was it very long, and I'm very sorry. Especially since I made you all wait such a long time for such a shitty part. However, I've been suffering from the dreaded writer's block disease, and this piece was just kinda to help me get over it. I really wasn't planning on having Sirius and Sev look into the mirror so soon, but Siri insisted. He's just too curious for his own good. I also want to apologize for the lack of Tom/Harry in this part. I really didn't mean for it to turn out this way... but the muses made me do it! Eh, what can you do... oh well. I'm gonna try reeeeaaaallllyyyy hard to get the next chapter out quicker. Feel free to e-mail me with a swift kick in the ass if I'm taking too long. ^_^  
  
EXPLANATIONS AND DEFINITIONS  
[1] In case I didn't make this clear, each founder has their own WING. Meaning they had their own kitchens, living rooms, bathrooms, bedrooms, etc. Just thought I'd clear that up. Also, the tapestries are hanging in the living room(or main room) of each wing.  
[2] I know I referred to Prof. Snape as both Severus and Snape in this chapter. You see, I have a tendency to type Severus when it's more from his POV(or Dumbledore's). Basically, if the person whose POV it is in calls him Severus, I will type it. But if they call him Snape, that's what I'll type. I also seem to say Severus when he's being nicer... I dunno, weird habit of mine. *shrugs*  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers....  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata - Yeah, I thought that idea was nifty too. Amazing I could have come up with it, ne?  
  
GreenEyedLily - Dont' worry, I really don't mind you reviewing all 3... actually I rather enjoyed it. And you're right, that pic of Voldie is hilarious!  
  
Fiera  
  
Sera Luanma - Uber-kawaii?! Wow, thanks! ^_^  
  
Tavalya Ra - Yeah, I tried to stay away from the stereotypical images of the founders. I don't really think of Slytherin as an evil bastard, I just believe he had different ideas. And now I know you're going to ask how he could be good if he made the chamber of secrets. Well, I have an explanation for that too, it will come later in the story.  
  
AJ(Adrienne) - I know what you mean about a beta, I really should get one... but the fact is, I don't want to. It's just an issue with me. *shrugs* I do understand about the errors though, because I'm super-picky about grammar and spelling myself. Unfortunately, I'm stuck using wordpad, which doesn't have spellcheck, so I have to go re-read every chapter about 4 times before I post it. Let me know if you catch any errors when you read this though, because I know I've missed some in the past.  
  
Kyoko  
  
Jessica Black - o.O You're right, that wouldn't happen, at least not in this fic...  
  
Duck Sorceress - Why can't I base Salazar off of an arrogant-hot-elf guy? They're both cool as hell... (Can you tell I love Slytherins?)  
  
Lady Geuna  
  
Death Eater - LOL! ^_^ You remind me of my friend Sarah...  
  
The Plot Bunny Whisperer - Razberry-sama?! Wow, I'm honored you deem me worthy of such a respectful title! ^_^  
  
IncubusSuccubus  
  
kandra - Oooh, I hadn't even thought about the parselmouth thing! I gotta put that in somewhere...  
  
Sirius Black - O_O ....okay....  
  
OueenStrata - Glad you like my portrayal of the founders. And about the fanart, the strangest thing happened the other day. I was doodling in my sketchbook and I ended up drawing a girl that looked scarily like a female Snape... very odd. But I can't seem to get Draco or Sirius looking the way I want them to... arg... they just won't cooperate. . Very frustrating, that is. Anywho, sorry for taking os long with this part, I'll try to get the next one out faster!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Okay, well, I have to go watch Dogma again. I'm determined to memorize every one of Alan Rickman's lines. ^_^ He's so cool... 


	5. Interlude: Sirius' Dream

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Yep, I own Harry Potter and everything associated with it! *sees a group of lawyer headed her way* Er, I mean, the great and all-powerful JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and I just own a lot of the merchandise and I am making no money off of this whatsoever(unless you people wanna send me some *wink*).  
Warnings: Confusing stuff ahead!!!!!  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: This is just a very short interlude, showing what Sirius' dreamed about after he passed out. I am positive it won't make any sense now, but it will later, I assure you. So just bear with me, ok?  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sirius' POV  
  
Blurry. Everything is so blurry. Like a faded photograph... only without the memories. Memories seem so unimportant, in this place, in this time. Only... I don't think there is time here. Everything is so still, frozen. There is no breeze, the trees are still, and even though it is raining, I am not cold, nor am I wet. No birds or insects can be heard. Even as I walk on what should be crunching leaves, total silence reigns.  
  
Then... a whisper.  
  
Ever so soft, I am not sure I even heard it, but it comes again. A whisp of wind, perhaps? No. It is different, more like an arrow whistling through the air. I turn. There is a flash of white and red, and then it's gone.  
  
Spinning... so dizzy. I see glimpses of a figure(or is it more than one?) through the trees, but I cannot seem to focus. I fall to my knees... I'm confused. I don't like not knowing things. I can't see straight, the edges of my vision is faded and the silence is overwhelming. There is nothing in this place. Nothing, and yet everything at once. I can see things, things that I should also hear or smell or feel, but I do not.  
  
Then, a man walks out of the forest. He is the one whom I sought. Dressed in red and white garments, he is a sight to behold. The tanned skin contrasts greatly with his white hair, that stands up in flames. But as soon as I see him I know that he is no human. He has a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and all three glow a bright blood color. Swishing behind him is a white cat tail.  
  
He approaches, and looks down on me from where I sit. Leaning down to my ear, he whispers three words into my ear:  
  
"I am waiting."  
  
I open my mouth to question him, but he lays a hand on my forehead, and I am catapulted into a vault of memories long forgotten, stored away. Not only memories from my past, but from others as well. I see people I don't even know, and others I do. This happens in an instant, and then...  
  
I wake.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Toldja it wouldn't make any sense. ^_^ This one was written differently than the other chapters, it's a little more serious(no pun intended) and it was written in first person. But because this was so short, I did post another chapter along with it, so now you can enjoy it too!  
  
EXPLANATIONS AND DEFINITIONS  
None this part, although most of you probably want some.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As for thanking my reviwers, I put that in the next part, because I posted these 2 chapters at the same time.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now go check out the next chapter! 


	6. Omae O Koruso!

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Sure, I own Harry Potter. Actually, I'm really JK Rowling undercover. This is going to replace Order of the Phoenix as the fifth book if people like it enough. And if you believe this, you're dumber than I thought.  
Warnings: None for this chappie... unless you count a bit of angst.  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: Yay! Another part! ^_^ As you can see, I'm back to my normal cheery self. Mainly because I just bought the COS video game. I enjoyed it much more than the first one. The graphics are better, it's harder, and well, it has Tom Riddle in it. Who, unfortunately, looks like a retard. And you'll never guess who they left out. Dobby! How could they leave him out!? How!? ....Erm, anyway, enough with the game review. Now for a movie one! ^_^ I looove the HP movie. Tom Felton(who plays Draco, for you ignorant people who didn't know) is sooooo hott! And this film is WAY better than the first one. If you guys haven't seen it yet, go asap! I've already seen it three times. ^_^  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Sirius' prone form lay crumpled on the floor of the headmaster's office as a rather queasy Snape backed out of the room. He was now more convinced than ever that Dumbledore was a twisted old loony and that the mirror was some kind of sick joke on his part. But still, there was a nagging voice at the back of his head that told him otherwise. He told it to shut the fuck up.  
  
"Is something the matter, Severus?"  
  
Snape jumped and turned to see Dumbledore leaning against the wall by Fawkes' perch, calmly sucking on a lemon drop.  
  
"Is something the matter?! Is something the matter!?!? Yes, something is the matter!!!" Snape shrieked, going red in the face. The initial shock had now dissolved into anger, and the Potion's Master was taking it out on the nearest person, who in his eyes, was the one responsible for this mess.  
  
Dumbledore, ever the calm one, merely raised an eyebrow at the outburst.  
  
"Your stupid mirror is what's the matter! It's obviously broken or something! First it shows Potter and the Riddle boy, and now Black and myself!"  
  
"You looked into the mirror?" Dumbledore asked, somehow managing to sound both amused and scolding at the same time.  
  
Severus at least had the grace to look ashamed.  
  
"Er, well... not exactly. Black found the bundle and opened it. I tried to stop him, and somehow we both ended up on the floor and I accidentally ended up looking into it. So really it's all Black's fault, as usual. He-"  
  
"I don't believe we need to be concentrating on who is to blame at this point Severus," Dumbledore said. "Now where is Sirius?"  
  
Snape gave Dumbledore a look that plainly said he didn't give a damn whether Black was even 'alive', but he moved out of the doorway to allow Dumbledore to see the animagus.  
  
"Ah," stated the Headmaster. "I suppose Sirius wasn't very receptive to the news."  
  
Snape snorted, "A severe understatement, especially since that mirror doesn't even work. It obviously shows a person's worst enemy! This is all some kind of joke. I would look into your adventuring friend if I were you, Albus. I'm not completely sure he's all that reliable."  
  
"I don't believe any 'looking into' will be necessary, Severus. I have complete faith in Garnet[1]," Dumbledore replied. "Now I do believe you have a couple of boys to instruct in a few hours, and quite a bit of getting ready to do."  
  
Severus, knowing that meant the subject was to be dropped for the moment, nodded expressionlessly and started out of the room.  
  
"Oh, and Severus," the headmaster called. "Would you be so kind as to escort Sirius back to his chambers?"  
  
Snape didn't reply, but took out his wand and levitated his rival out the door, purposely knocking the animagus' head against the doorframe as he passed.  
  
It was going to be a long, hard day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Though the dishes had long been cleared by a very skittish house-elf, Harry and Tom still sat at the table, watching the other warily. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, but neither one was going to be the first to back out and leave. Finally, after almost half an hour of stony silence, Tom spoke.  
  
"Why do you seem to hate me so much?"  
  
"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Harry sneered. It was amazing how much he sounded like Malfoy then, and it would have scared him, had he not been so preoccupied.  
  
"Yes, he did," Tom answered. "And he also said that it wasn't my fault. Apparently it's this 'other half' on mine that caused everything. But..."  
  
"But..." Harry prodded. "Have a little confession to make? Going to admit you're nothing but an evil, sadistic bastard who wants nothing more than the destruction of everything right and good in the world?"  
  
"No!" Tom said hastily. He then lowered his gaze to the floor and spoke quietly. "Not really... it's just that... it was sort of my fault, really. I... I'm not sure but have a theory..."  
  
"Right... a 'theory'," Harry said sarcastically. "More like a lie to worm your way onto my good side and then murder me in my sleep, no doubt."  
  
"Will you just stop it!?!!" Tom yelled, slamming his fists against the table. "The least you could do is give me a chance! I can't remember anything from the past 50 or so years, I didn't even know any of this until yesterday, and you automatically despise me for something I can't even remember doing!"  
  
The crimson-eyed boy slumped down in his chair, exhausted from his rant.  
  
/I really shouldn't have lost my temper like that, it won't help him like me any better, but I can't help it. He's just being so... so... thoroughly hard to like, to put it nicely./  
  
Harry was about to reply with a wild rant of his own when the hidden wall-entrance opened and a certain grumpy Potions Master entered.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"It's 8:15, Dumbledore requested the first lesson to begin at eight, we're already behind, so follow me," Snape said abruptly. He seemed to be in an even worse mood than usual. Snape led them through the Ravenclaw common room, where they were greeted by Rowena. However, the professor led them past her tapestry into a side room that was obviously a small, private library.  
  
"All right," Snape began, "Take a seat and let's get started."  
  
Harry and Tom took seats on the two cushions that were furthest away from each other.  
  
"Today Dumbledore has instructed me to teach you all about that blasted Mirror of All Souls and it's effects, along with any other useful information that might help you. So I expect you to be taking notes, as this information may be useful in the future." Snape really doubted that last part, as most of what he was about to tell them was pure legend, but he would do as the headmaster wanted.  
  
"Um, sir? We don't have any parchment," Tom stated. Without a word, Snape reached into what the boys assumed was a bottomless bag and pulled out a pair of quills, two inkwells, and a neat stack of parchment.  
  
"Now you do," the professor said flatly. "Now let's begin. As I am sure you both already know, the Mirror of All Souls is said to show whoever looks into it their soulmate. This person does not have to be of a different gender, nor even the same species, as souls have no boundaries." Snape paused here, seeing the disgusted look on the boys' faces when he mentioned a soulmate not having to be the same species. He quickly added, "The soulmate does not necessarily have to be a lover or spouse, just a companion to whom you are most compatible too. Once these two souls meet and actually acknowledge the other as it's match, both beings will recieve substantial increases in power. The pair has an emotional connection, where they will be able to 'sense' what the other is feeling or thinking, and they will be able to communicate telepathically without the help of an enchantment."  
  
"Very interesting, Professor. However, I am concerned about it's credibility. Are you sure this isn't some kind of myth?" Tom asked skeptically. It all sounded quite ludicrous to him.  
  
"Most of this information was gathered from various myths and legends, Mr. Riddle, and it's authenticity is doubtful," said Snape, "However, the Chamber of Secrets was also a myth, was it not? If you don't remember, I'm sure Mr. Potter here would be happy to scream at you about it. Now let's continue."  
  
If looks could kill, both Snape and Tom would be ashes on the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now noon, and Severus had so far only managed to prevent five fights, spout off a few silly legends, and wish a million times over that it wasn't summer so he could take points off of Gryffindor.  
  
"STOP IT!!" Snape screamed, as he ducked an incoming book of medicinal herbs. The brawling teens paid him no heed, and continued chucking various objects at each other, before resorting to fists.  
  
Snape couldn't even remember what had started the argument, just that one moment he'd been prattling on about some old witch's prophecy about lightning and crescent moons, and the next, things were chaos. Dodging chair that had been knocked his way in the scuffle, he raised his wand and yelled, "STUPEFY!"  
  
Tom and Harry both fell motionless on the floor. Wiping his brow, the exhausted Potions Master healed any major wounds(leaving the bruises and minor cuts as a sort of punishment for the two, as he couldn't give detention over summer), levitated them into their respective rooms, and decided now was a good time for a lunch break.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, a conscious Sirius was having a very interesting conversation with Dumbledore. After telling his side of the story(he didn't mention his dream, as it had almost completely left his mind now), the animagus leaned back on the sofa to hear Dumbledore's opinion.  
  
"I really don't know what you want me to say, Sirius," said Dumbledore, eating another lemon drop. "I don't see how the situation is any different from Harry and Tom's, and I suppose you will both have to learn to live with it. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't notice how similar you two are before this..."  
  
"Similar!? How are we similar!?" Sirius yelled. "He's an arrogant, selfish, stuck-up, greasy bastard!!!"  
  
"You are both exteremely prideful," began Dumbledore. "You have large tempers and have difficulty controlling them. You are equally honorable and just, in your own way, and highly opinionated. You are both amitious, brave, and very clever when you want to be, but you sometimes let your pride and arrogance get in the way. You have both been hurt and humiliated by someone you trusted, and have come out of deadly situations alive and well. You see, Sirius, if you look beneath the surface, sometimes you will find something very different than what appears before the eyes of men."[2]  
  
"...I... I don't understand..."  
  
"You will in due time, dear boy, you will in due time."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: *wipes brow* Whew! Another chapter, down the drain! Only... um... a lot to go! ^_^" So was the wait worth it? I tried to make this one longer and better for you guys than the last. Think of it as a slightly late Christmas present. Yay for presents! And I got even more 'cause it was my BIRTHDAY New Year's Eve! Everybody sing Happy Birthday for me, mk? *pauses, crickets chirp* ...Well, fine then, DON'T sing... maybe I'll be so devastated I won't be able to write... *everyone breaks out into song* That's better! Luv ya guys! ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
EXPLANATIONS AND DEFINITIONS  
[1] Garnet Grey(the adventuring friend) is my original character that will show up later in this fic. But he won't be a main character, he'll just make an appearance or two. And maybe give our couples a little help. ^_~  
[2] Um, that last line Dumbledore said was completely, utterly, totally out of the blue, and I don't blame you a bit if you didn't understand a word of it. Hell, *I* didn't understand it until I read it a few times over... Anywho, with the rest of the stuff, it should be explained later in this little discussion thing I have planned. But then again, my traitorous fingers might have other ideas... *glares at hands*  
[3] Yeah, I know there wasn't a #3 in the fic, but I just wanted to say that the chapter title is Japanese and it basically means "I'll kill you" which is totally appropriate for this chapter. Any of you out there who are Gundam Wing fans should have recognized that as Heero's trademark phrase. ^_^  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
*blank* - Yes, patience is a virtue, unfortunately I don't have it. Nor do many of my readers, obviously. But I DID manage to beat your deadline. ^_^ And could you please leave a name next time? It's really quite helpful.  
  
npetrenko  
  
Jessica Black  
  
BabyPufoo - ...Please don't kill me... *whimpers*  
  
Lady Geuna  
  
Jaded Green  
  
Dragon Mistress Cassie - Glad to see such excitement over my fic! ^_^  
  
Ainsley Keaton Malfoy - *rolls eyes* Yes, you are the friend with the hippo joke... and try to stop spacing out, Lucius gets awfully bored waiting for you. ^_^  
  
GreenEyedLily - Yes, I have heard of "Bound", it was the very first Harry/Tom fic I read, and I love it. But I would have to say that I disagree with you. This fic does NOT have the same plot. It's been awhile since I've read it, but I'm positive the founders don't show up in tapestries, and "Bound" is much darker than this is going to be. I did NOT take the idea, this is almost totally different. In fact the only similarity I see is the fact that it's a HP/TM and they are soulmates(eww, hate that word). I have actually taken special care to make sure that this fic does not follow the same lines as "Bound", as I feared I might accidentally take something from it. I really hate people who steal others ideas, and I am appalled that someone would even suggest I would sink so low as to steal an idea that was not my own. I'm sorry if this offends you, but I just really had to get that off my back.  
  
Soulless  
  
aoiame-chan  
  
Cliffe - Glad you are pleased with my portrayal or Severus, I've been trying terribly to keep him in character.  
  
Fiera - Yeah, I like the random surprises too. ^_^ Half of the stuff that's happened, I didn't plan... it just HAPPENED. Just call me Lady Impulsive... well, not really...  
  
Usa Yui and Usa Kou - If you're wanting more Tom/Harry fics, I suggest you go read "Bound". It's a fantastic story, way better than mine, but it's also a bit darker. I highly reccomend it though. As for the Sev/Bill story I mentioned, I've found two. One of them can be found here: http://www.titti.co.uk/hp/hp_index.html along with several other fics of various pairings. The one you're looking for is called "Our Summer At Hogwarts". However, that fic is NC-17, so if you don't like it, don't read it and come complain to me. The other one can be found on fanfiction.net, it's called "Unfogging the Future" by PepperjackCandy. It's mainly a Draco/Harry, but there is a side pairing of Bill/Sev.  
  
Tavalya Ra  
  
The Kuro no Tenshi  
  
tdei  
  
arcee  
  
Zahrah Radcliffe  
  
The Plot Bunny Whisperer - Realistic? You think so? Thanks... I mean, I've been trying reeeaaaalllllyyyy hard to keep them in character, and have them act accordingly, but I wasn't sure how I was doing.  
  
Nagini  
  
AJ - Don't worry about it, no offense taken at all. ^_^  
  
kandra  
  
Shinigami - *gives aspirin* Here, hope this helps your headache, cuz there is gonna be a few more tension-filled chapters until- *covers mouth with hands* Oops! Almost gave it away! ^_^ And as for your questions... you'll just have to find out!  
  
lunablue - Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in....  
  
xanpetuk  
  
The One and Only Amazing Typo  
  
wingsprite - Your birthday is Dec 31st too! ^_^ Awesome! *sings* Happy birthday to us, happy birthday to us...  
  
Fin-Phoenix  
  
hermionegranger  
  
QueenStrata - I really wasn't expecting the Siri/Sev stuff to come in that early either... but Siri-chan was curious and took over my brain. I swear! Crazy? Me? Nooo... And I was going to do Britney Spears instead of Barney, but I didn't want to upset anyone who actually liked her... and I figured anyone who was reading Harry/Tom slash wasn't going to like Barney, sooo... yah. ^_^"  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Note to everyone! I am accepting reviews as sufficient birthday presents! So go click on that little box in the corner and boost my ego by telling me how cool this fic is! ^_^ Ok, well... at least let me know you read it.... please? 


	7. A Silver Lining

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Sure, I own Harry Potter. Actually, I'm really JK Rowling undercover. This is going to replace Order of the Phoenix as the fifth book (this summer guys!) if people like it enough. And if you believe this, you're dumber than I thought. Also, I do not own the name Lyra Silvertongue. I got it from the His Dark Materials trilogy by Philip Pullman. I do however, own THIS Lyra and the character Caleb Burns. Oh yeah, I own Garnet Grey as well. If you actually wanna use them (yeah right), please ask.  
Warnings: None for this chappie... unless you count a bit of angst.  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: *squeals* OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Oh my God, guys, you have no idea how happy this makes me. This is the highest number of reviews I've ever gotten. Thank you sooo much! *hugs reviewers* I just want to say that I'm sorry again for the wait. Semester exams really had me swamped. Glad they're over though. *wipes brow* All those study sessions... I've never spent more time on schoolwork in my life! And then, of course, I had to get sick. -_-" Oi, writing chapters while under the influence of 4 different medicines is NOT a smart thing to do... *goes into coughing fit & passes out from lack of oxygen* X_X  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry woke up with a splitting headache. Groaning, he rolled to the side and buried his face in the pillow. What had he been doing? The last thing he remembered was... oh.  
  
Tom.  
  
He had been fighting with Tom... Snape must have stunned them and taken them back to their rooms. Mentally, he thanked the grouchy professor for stopping the fight before it escalated into an all out war.  
  
Raising himself on his elbows, he noticed a tray of ham sandwiches sitting on the bedside table. It was then he realized how hungry he was. Harry snatched a sandwich and scarfed it down, before reaching for another and treating it in much the same manner.  
  
A few minutes later, the plate was empty and Harry's stomach was satisfied. Rolling out of bed, he winced as his right foot hit the floor. Something was wrong with his leg. The Boy Who Lived peeled off his sock and found the problem: there was a long(but shallow) gash running from the middle of his shin to his ankle.  
  
Looking over himelf, he saw that the rest of his body was in much the same state. There were several small cuts and brusies, along with some larger ones that would do no lasting damage, but hurt like hell all the same.  
  
"Damn," Harry muttered, fingering one of the cuts on his hand. "Well, at least I gave as good as I got... I think."  
  
"Trouble with that Slytherin scum, Harry?" Godric had just come back from a card game with Sir Cadogan. Frowning, the dark haired founder seated himself on a flame in his red and gold wall hanging. "Want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"I don't really remember HOW the fight started," Harry admitted, "Just that it did. I can't seem to help it. I know Dumbledore says he's good, and that the evil half is still out there, but... it's still him," the Boy Who Lived finished lamely. Godric nodded in sympathy.  
  
"Slytherins tend to have that effect on people, don't they?" he said.  
  
"What are you telling the boy now?" Rowena entered the room frowning. "Go on, shoo. You're not going to help. He needs the advice of a motherly figure. Not to mention someone who is unbiased."  
  
"Hey it's my tapestry!" Godric protested. Rowena leaned over and whispered something in his ear. The dark haired man blushed and scowled, stalking out of the room.   
  
"There, now that he's out, why don't you tell me the problem?" the brown haired girl asked, her blue eyes softening as she took in Harry's state.  
  
"I hate him," Harry muttered. "I hate him so bad, he's my enemy, he killed my parents. But now everything is wrong! Everyone is suddenly telling me I *have* to work with him, I *have* to like him, hell! They're telling me that we're soulmates, destined to be, or some other shit like that!"  
  
Rowena gazed at him sympathetically.  
  
"You don't *have* to do anything," she told him. "What you do is your descision alone. But you need to consider what you *should* do. Let me ask you this... Have you even really given this other boy a chance? Gotten to know him?"  
  
"I don't *need* to get to know him," Harry replied scathingly.  
  
"And why not?" Rowena asked calmly, not in the least affected by Harry's hurtful tone. "If what Albus says is true, as we both know it is, then this Tom Riddle is completely different from the one you know."  
  
"But it's so damn hard!" Harry cried in frustration. He knew she was right. "Just looking at him makes me want to punch his lights out!"  
  
"I'm sure the headmaster would settle for a lack of open hostility[1], if you can manage it," Rowena said. "Now why don't you go to the Hospital Wing. I'm sure the nurse has been told not to heal either of you, but if you're quick about it, you might be able to sneak out some healing potions." The brown haired lady winked and left.  
  
Harry sighed and slowly began to change into a more comfortable (and less torn) set of clothes. Rowena was right, and after all, what's the worst that could happen?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Tom was still asleep... and dreaming. He was eleven, and back at the muggle orphanage where he grew up. He and the other kids were cleaning the mess hall after lunch. Some were laughing and goofing off, others were working dilligently, trying to finish before the adults came back. He was in the latter group. Suddenly something large and wet hit his head. A sponge. He growled and turned to his attacker.  
  
She was a tiny pale girl, only coming up to about the middle of his chest, even though they were the same age. Her light brown hair was fine and straight, and fell limply down to her shoulders. It was kept away from her face by a violet headband that matched her eyes. She was, like everyone else, wearing old patched up clothes that had been donated to the orphanage by other families.  
  
"Oh lighten up, Tommy! Have some fun!" she giggled.   
  
Tom frowned. "Don't call me that, Lyra."  
  
He remembered this. This was the day he got his Hogwarts letter. One of his fondest memories.  
  
Lyra laughed again. "Why not? Tommy sounds much better than Tom. Tom sounds so... grown-up."  
  
"Maybe I want to be grown-up."  
  
The dream went on, Lyra still trying to coax his younger self into joining the sponge fight the older years had started. They bickered and teased each other a bit more, until Tom finally gave in and joined the fight. The dream then skipped to that night, while he was sitting on his bed with his roommate, himself holding an all to familiar letter that was yet to be opened.  
  
"Watcha think's in it, Tom?" Asked the boy.  
  
"I don't know yet Caleb, I haven't opened it," Tom replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well then, get ta openin' it!"  
  
Caleb was a few inches taller than Tom, and had shaggy dishwater blond hair that looked in bad need of a trim. His warm brown eyes were covered by a pair of large, round, wire-rimmed glasses that looked like they needed a good cleaning and he spoke with a heavy accent, though Tom was unsure of what kind it was.[2] Caleb reached out with one dark tanned hand to grab the envelope.  
  
"Hey! It's mine, and I'll open it when I feel like it!" Tom said indignantly, though he wanted to know too. Eagerly he opened the letter and read it, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Man, ya gotta be 'ta luckiest kid alive ya know it Tommy-boy? I wish I could go ta a magic school an' learn spells an' stuff."  
  
"I know." Tom smiled. It was then that he felt the dream fading and himself waking up.  
  
And that was when reality kicked in.  
  
"Ugh, I feel like shit," he groaned, rubbing his bruised arm lightly. There was a chuckle from the tapestry.  
  
"Well, you look like shit," commented Salazar, "So it makes sense."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Tom muttered. He limped over to the bathroom to examine the damage done to his beautiful body[3]. Looking in the mirror, he gasped. There was a large bruise over his left eye, and numerous cuts on his arms, neck, and face. Tom rolled up his pants legs to see his ankles and shins in much of the same state.  
  
"Damn it, that bastard really did a number on me," he growled. If only he knew some healing spells! Now he would have to go all the way to the Hospital Wing... if it was even in the same place. He hoped it was. He also hoped that the current nurse would be willling to heal him.  
  
"You might want to get that gash on your stomach looked at," Salazar said when the other boy emerged from the bathroom. "I think Professor Snape missed that one. He did heal your broken wrist though." The blonde indicated the still slightly swollen appendage with a nod.  
  
Tom nodded and left the room, entering the main hall, where he was met with a most unpleasant surprise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You," Harry spat as he saw Tom enter the hall. "What do you want?"  
  
"I expect the same thing as you, to head to the Hospital Wing. You nearly cut my stomach open with that chair edge, bastard," Tom said, hoping the other boy would leave it at that. He was too weak to fight again.  
  
Harry gave a noncommittal grunt and headed toward Madam Pomfrey's office, favoring his hurt leg. The raven haired boy was determined to take Rowena's advice and merely ignore the Slytherin heir. Tom took his silence as a good sign and followed, albeit at a distance.  
  
However, neither boy got very far, as they were stopped by Sirius.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, Harry?" the animagus inquired. "Dumbledore told me that you two got into a fight during Snape's," Sirius winced at the other's name, "lesson today."  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, momentarily forgetting the presence of Tom. "I think Snape healed most of the really bad injuries, because I'm sure I broke a finger or two, but my leg is still pretty rough. I was going to the infirmary to see if Madam Pomfrey would heal it." He rolled up his pants leg to show his godfather the gash on his shin.  
  
"Ouch," Sirius winced. "Yeah, I think that's worse than Snape thought it was, but the nurse is out buying more supplies." He then turned to Tom, who had been quietly listening to the conversation. "I assume that's where you were headed too?"  
  
Tom nodded but said nothing.  
  
"Well, like I said, the nurse is out. I would help you guys, but I really suck at healing spells," Sirius admitted sheepishly. "I failed Medical Magic twice before I finally dropped it."  
  
Harry smiled and gave a light laugh. It was great to have Sirius around, even if he also had to put up with Tom. The animagus' presence could almost make him forget the other boy was even around. The two Gryffindors chatted for a bit more, Tom watching silently from the side.  
  
"Well, it was really great to talk to you Sirius, but if you don't mind, I think I might go lie down," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, right! I shouldn't have kept you standing for so long. Do you need any help?" Sirius inquired worriedly.  
  
"If you could, thanks," Harry answered gratefully. The animagus grinned mischeviously and suddenly swung his godson over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" Harry yelped. This really wasn't what he meant, but it DID take the weight off of his leg...  
  
Tom frowned and followed the two Gryffindors back to the Founder's Wing. He suddenly wished that he had someone to laugh with, to talk to, someone who would swing ~him~ over their shoulder like a rag doll... someone who cared. He quickly shook off the feeling. There wasn't anyone he could even get along with in this time, and it was useless spending days pondering over hopeless ideas and wishes. If only Lyra and Caleb were here... wait.  
  
"Um... Mr. Black sir?" Sirius turned around, surprised at being addressed by the young Riddle boy so politely. "Do you think... is there a muggle phone book around here anywhere?"  
  
If Sirius was shocked by the boy's politeness, he was utterly stupefied by the question.  
  
"Uh... er, probably. Dumbledore might have one, he likes to collect that kind of stuff. Uh, you know where the headmaster's office is, right?"  
  
"Yes, thank you sir," Tom said. Rushing off as fast as he could without injuring himself further. Reaching the stone gargoyle, the ruby eyed boy realized he had no idea what the password would be.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Was there something you needed?"  
  
Thank God. Headmaster Dumbledore had the best timing ever, Tom decided.  
  
"Yes, do you have a recent muggle phone book anywhere?" Dumbledore seemed unfazed by the question and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do! I'll get it for you, if you'll wait a minute." The headmaster then spoke the password ("Pixie stix") and went up to his office. He returned a few minutes later with a large yellow volume.  
  
"Thank you, headmaster," Tom said gratefully. He quickly flipped to the "S" section.  
  
Sandweg, Sells, Silverman... Ah! Tom gave a triumphant grin. There, at the very bottom of the page, was the name "Silvertongue, Lyra"[4]. Next to it was her phone number and... her address. Just what he had been looking for.  
  
"Headmaster?" Tom glanced over to where Dumbledore was watching him.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Riddle?"  
  
"Do you think I might be able to pay a visit to one of my old friends? You know, from my time?"  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea, Tom," Dumbledore said. "I haven't heard from Ms. Silvertongue in several years... nearly twenty, as a matter of fact."  
  
"You mean you knew her?!" Tom exclaimed. As far as he knew, Lyra was muggle and had no connections with the Wizarding word.  
  
"Oh yes, many things have happened Tom, that you do not know of. I can assure you though that you will find out. But for right now, let us concentrate on the present. I see no reason why you can't see Lyra tomorrow afternoon. I assume you wish to travel alone?"  
  
Tom nodded. "If that's all right."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled why don't you head back to the dorm. I believe you need some rest after that little ordeal with Harry," Dumbledore said sternly, though there was still a familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
Tom beamed. "Yes sir!" He dashed off to the dorm as fast as he could. Finally there was a bit of silver lining in this dark, confusing cloud.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: *tears up* I'm so sorry I was late with this! But I really do have a good excuse! I've been grounded by my parents and am only allowed on the computer for a short time each day ~if~ they think I have earned it. And you can imagine how often that is... they starve me from the computer until I'm on the brink of insanity (in other words, every few days) and then they only let me on for about an hour. *cries hysterically* Not fair!!! So I hate to say it, but this might be the last for awhile... like, until late March. Please don't kill me...  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
[1] Gee, this quote seems awfully familiar...  
[2] Ok, for all you Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there, think of an accent kind of like Joey/Jou's but a bit different. I believe it's kind of a Brooklyn accent, isn't it? But I'm not sure, as I'm from the midwest and only hear Kentucky accents from where I live. ^_^"  
[3] Voldemort DID say his younger self was very vain, if you'll recall. And anyway, Tom really DOES have a beautiful body. ^_~  
[4] Lyra Silvertongue is a character from the His Dark Materials trilogy by Philip Pullman. I admit taking the name. But THIS Lyra is a different one than the book character.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
elven_girl13 - You're absolutely right. I suppose it's just the way that I wrote it that made it sound all funky.  
  
Nox  
  
frizzy - Longer chapters? I'll try, but I usually just stop whenever it sounds good.  
  
... - You are absolutely right. It never said his name was Thomas, and I didn't even realize I had typed that until you mentioned it.  
  
Tigris-Blue - Why were you going to flame me? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you didn't, but I'm curious as to why. Glad you ended up liking the fic though. And if you're twisted for wanting to write a Vol/Harry rape fic, am I twisted for wanting to read it when you do?  
  
ForeverYoung - I would be HONORED if you would put this up on your site, just be sure to give me the link. I am glad you enjoy this so much, and once again, I apologize for not updating more.  
  
tima  
  
catsncritters - Yes you do have a lot of nicknames... I'm glad you think that I keep the characters so well in character, that was my goal, after all! ^_^  
  
bad-ass-Cinderella  
  
nptrenko  
  
*blank* - I'm aware that I'm not spitting out chapters left and right, but that's because I actually put time and effort into them. And I'm "barely better than those that publish a chapter one every 2 or 3 months"? ...Was that supposed to be a flame? If so, it was pretty pathetic. If you're going to attempt to hurt my feelings, at least do it right and have the courage to leave a name.  
  
Sime Fireblaze - Yep, sure have! ^_^ *hugs her Zechs & Treize plushies*  
  
kandra  
  
PinkDevil - It never actually said in CoS what color his eyes were, I've scoured the book through and through. The only thing it said about them was that they appeared to flash red for a moment, and since Voldemort's eyes were red, that's what I used. Anyways, it sounds cool. ^_^  
  
adrina skywalker  
  
QueenStrata - Guess what? The dream sequence confused me too! ^_^ Which is pretty bad considering I wrote it. *sighs* Oh well. And yeah, Harry is acting meaner than I meant him to.. but that's ok! ^_^ Wow, I am so hyper tonight... must be becuase I went out to see Daredevil (which kicks @$$ by the way) with a couple of friends... too much popcorn and candy... yep.. that's it...  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that's all for now! Gotta jet, folks! *runs off to English class to goggle at the Elijah Wood duplicate in her class* Wow... *drools* 


	8. Lyra's Story

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: *sighs* I'm not feeling creative today, so I'll just say it. I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will, no matter how much I may want to. Also, I do not own the name Lyra Silvertongue. I got it from the His Dark Materials trilogy by Philip Pullman. I do however, own THIS Lyra and the character Caleb Burns. Oh yeah, I own Garnet Grey as well. If you actually wanna use them (yeah right), please ask.  
Warnings: None for this chappie... unless you count a bit of angst.  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: *cheers* I'm freeee!!! Hehe, I'm not grounded any more! *jumps around in joy* And boy, was this chapter hard to write. I'm not sure why... I just couldn't get what I wanted to say on paper. I feel that this part is rather slow, and just a lot of explaining, but it's necessary to be able to understand the characters a bit better. ^_^ I've been getting several complaints about the lack of romance in this, but I promise, I'm getting there! I just need to develop things better first. I mean, Harry has hated Tom all his life. He's not just going to say "Oh, soulmates? Well, no choice then, let's go shag!" As much fun as that would be, it's just not realistic. Just know that I'm gonna get to the good stuff soon, ok folks?  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tom knocked softly on the door of the small house, taking in his surroundings as he waited. The outside looked simple enough, the two-story house was painted white, with a dark navy roof. The shutters were painted the same, and a small gold wind chime hung on the edge of the porch.  
  
He was in a small wizarding neighborhood just outside of Bristol, called Bruja[1]. It was a simple enough town, and only had about 300 residents. There was a day care center, a general store, a local doctor, and a small park, but that was all besides housing.  
  
Tom jumped as he heard a light click, and his attention snapped back to the slowly opening door.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you?" asked a smiling young woman as she pushed open the screen. Her eyes widened as she saw her visitor.  
  
"Tom..." she said weakly. "But- but how? This is impossible..."  
  
Meanwhile, the ruby eyed boy was having a much similar reaction. This couldn't be Lyra! His friend should be an old lady, not some teenager! Why, she couldn't have been more than two years his senior!  
  
"Er... I-" Tom searched for something to say. Suddenly the woman threw her pale arms around his neck, nearly choking him as she cried.  
  
"Oh Tom! It is you! I can tell!" she wept, several strands of her brown hair falling into her face. "I don't know how, or why you're here, but I'm just so happy that you are, I don't care!"  
  
"Uh, Lyra?" Tom said, awkwardly prying her arms off of his neck. "I really would like to speak with you, but could we maybe do it inside?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" Lyra said, flushing slightly. "Right this way, Tom."  
  
She led him into the house, and down a narrow hall. Tom found that the inside was much like the outside, fairly plain, but tasteful. It appeared that the entire house was done in white, gold, and navy, aside from the brown piece of furniture here and there.  
  
Reaching the living room, Lyra invited Tom to take a seat on the (navy) sofa, while she went to get something to drink.  
  
After they were both settled comfortably, Tom asked, "Who goes first?"  
  
"I will, if you'd prefer," Lyra answered as she poured them each a cup of tea. Tom nodded his head and thanked her as she handed him his cup.  
  
"Very well then," Lyra sighed, closing her eyes and taking a sip of tea. "It all began in my 18th year. Caleb was continuing his schooling; he wanted to go into biology. I, on the other hand, chose to become an explorer. The funds for my travels came from an anonymous donor who I found later to be Albus Dumbledore. I traveled all over the globe, exploring ancient ruins, and unearthing mysterious artifacts. But it wasn't until I reached Egypt, later that year, that things began going downhill. I had been working there for a few weeks, when I met a strange man. I suppose he was some sort of psychic. He had on a turban and wore an ankh pendant[2]. The man never told me his name, but he warned me to return back home, or lose what little I had."  
  
Lyra sighed again, obviously reliving a painful memory. "I was young and stupid, I never thought to heed his warning. I continued to South America, where I mistakenly found the legendary fountain of youth. Being human, and subject to temptation, I drank from the fountain's magic waters, thus my young appearance now. However, my human greed was my downfall. It was less than a week later when I was informed of Caleb's death."  
  
Tom's eyes widened in fear and disbelief.  
  
"How?" he managed to croak out.  
  
"Fire. No one is quite sure how it happened, but the investigators said he was working in his lab and something went wrong. The whole place burned to the ground."  
  
"No... Caleb..."  
  
"Yes... it seems that both of us met our unfortunate fates because of human greed. Caleb died because of my foolishness, and your downfall came in the form of a child," she gave him a sad smile. "Dumbledore told me all about your... profession... after Hogwarts. Funny to think how the most unlikely people can end up as the 'bad eggs', so to speak. Anyway, after I heard of Caleb's death, I immediately returned to attend the funeral. A few days later, Albus confronted me. I guess he could sense a change in my aura[3]. I told him about the man in Egypt, and the fountain of youth. He offered me this house here in Bruja. I couldn't live in the muggle world anymore, as I would always retain my youthfulness[4]." She looked up at Tom and gave him a kind smile. "Now what is your story?"  
  
It was Tom's turn to close his eyes. "I remember nothing after my 16th year..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was having a grand time. Because of Tom's absence, Dumbledore had allowed him the day off as well (not that they had actually begun anything yet) to visit with his godfather. Sirius was currently entertaining him with stories of his parents.  
  
"...And Lily actually put it in the yearbook[5]! It was great!" Sirius finished with a grin. Harry laughed at the mental image that thought provoked.  
  
"My mom really did that?" He asked, then sighed wistfully. "I wish I could have known her."  
  
"Yeah, I wish you could have too," Sirius said softly. "Your parents were great people. Not perfect, no... not by a long shot. But they both had good hearts, and I know that if they could see you now.... they would be so proud, Harry."  
  
"Would they?" Harry asked bitterly, thinking of his predicament. "Would they be proud that my other half was the same person that caused their deaths? Would they be happy with the person I've become? If I'm not happy with who I am, how can they be?"  
  
Sirius stared at Harry in wonder. "Why would you not be happy with yourself? You've grown into a strong-spirited young man. You are one of the most talented and brave people I have ever met, and you're a true Gryffindor though and through...."  
  
"No I'm not!" Harry shouted, surprising his godfather. "I shouldn't have ever been put in Gryffindor. I... the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but I told it not to, because I was afraid. I was afraid of becoming another Voldemort. I knew I was capable of that if I wasn't careful. I've tried so hard... to be the Golden Boy everyone expects me to be. But I'm not."  
  
Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. Wrapping an arm around his now sobbing godson, he spoke.  
  
"Is this why you're so reluctant to give this Tom a chance? Not because of any hatred, but because you're afraid of what you might become?" And Harry's nod, he continued. "That's not true, you know. Your soul is too strong. You had the willpower to deny what Tom Riddle didn't... You know what, Harry?"  
  
"What?" Harry looked up from where he had buried his face in the animagus' chest.  
  
"I think he needs you. To balance him out. Maybe that's why he turned so rotten in the first place. He didn't have anyone like you; someone who was strong-spirited and brave. Maybe that's why you two were put together like this... to balance each other out, one light and one dark."  
  
Harry gave Sirius a weak smile and rubbed at his tear steaked face. "Since when did you get so serious?"  
  
The animagus grinned. "Whatever do you mean, Harry? I've always been Sirius. What world are you living in?"  
  
Harry made a face.  
  
"Ugh, bad joke."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...And that's what happened," Tom finished, looking up at Lyra. She seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"I really don't know what to say," she finally spoke. "I know you have probably heard this a thousand times before from Albus, but you need to try to get along. Things are hard for both of you. Do you have any idea why he hates you so much?"  
  
"Because I grow up to be a murderer," the ruby eyed boy replied sullenly.  
  
"Is that all, I wonder? I've never met Harry Potter, but from what I have heard, he seems to be very forgiving and just. Everyone else seems to be giving you a chance... I wonder if there isn't more to this than just your past."  
  
Tom blinked. What else could it be? The other seemed to sense his bewilderment, because she paused and gave him a bright smile.  
  
"It just a thought, don't read too much into it," she said, standing and stretching. "I don't know the guy personally anyway. Now let's stop thinking about such depressing topics. Why don't we go to the park? It will be nice to spend some time with you after so long."  
  
"Sounds great," Tom answered, standing as well. The two friends headed out the door to enjoy what little time they had together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goodbye Tom, it was so nice to see you after so long," Lyra waved goodbye to the young wizard. "Please come back to Bruja sometime!"  
  
"I will!" Tom promised, waving back. He turned to Dumbledore, who was waiting by a small coach[6].  
  
"Are you ready?" the elder wizard asked.  
  
"No, but I'm coming."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Dude, Harry was getting pretty deep here. O.o That was unexpected. Hey, what do you guys think about a prequel to this? One centering around Lyra and her past, beginning with the orphanage, and ending with her settling in Bruja? It would give a new perspective on the whole "Voldemort" thing, and it would also involve Caleb a bit more. You know, I just realized: in all of my fics, I have connected them to something else (ie; in this chapter I mentioned Shadi from Yu-Gi-Oh). -_-" I have no clue why I always do that. Anywho, I'm not grounded anymore, so maybe I can get the next part out faster... hopefully.  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
[1] Bruja is Spanish for witch, which (no pun intended) is why I decided to name the village that. Yes, I'm aware that they aren't Spanish, I just thought it sounded good.  
[2] Any Yu-Gi-Oh fans out there? The man she was talking about was supposed to be Shadi. If you have no clue who that is, dont worry about it. He's not important in this.  
[3] I'm trying to say that he could feel a difference in her life force. That it wasn't totally non-magic anymore, you know?  
[4] Just a note: she isn't going to live forever, the fountain of youth does not grant immortality. She will die at the same age a normal person would, it's just that she won't ~look~ any older than she was when she drank the water(18 years).  
[5] *looks up* Yeesh, there's a lot of noes this time. Anyway, this is from another fic I'm working on (not posted) that features the Marauders' and Co. in their final year at Hogwarts.  
[6] Ok, last note. I had the coach there because of the apparation restrictions on Hogwarts... and Tom wouldn't be allowed to apparate anyway, as he's underage.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
ShadowMaiden99 - Yes, that is where I got the name. As for Snape and Sirius... let's jsut say I have plans for them. ^_~  
  
Tigris-Lex  
  
Selina  
  
Copper Fire - Don't worry, I'll get to the "good stuff" eventually!  
  
catsncritters  
  
frizzy  
  
Usaka - Don't worry, Harry and Tom are going to start getting along better in the next chapter.  
  
QueenStrata - We'll you've met Lyra. Unfortunately, Caleb isn't around, so you can't meet him (which is sad, cuz he's one of my best originals). And as for fanart? Yes, it's drawn, it's colored, it's done. But my scanner is broken. -_-" I swear, someone hates me up there.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, that's all! Don't forget to review! *leaves to go watch her Rurouni Kenshin DVD* 


	9. The Truce Part 1

Title: Just Tom  
Author: Razberry  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: PG... will go up  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Not Mine. The name Lyra Silvertongue? Not Mine. Everything but Caleb Burns, character Lyra, Bruja, the Mirror of All Souls, and the plot? Not mine. Want to use any of the mentioned things that are mine? Ask. Thank you.  
Warnings: Nada. None. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Capeesh?  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
Notes: OK, I know I promised a faster chapter, but how was I supposed to know my computer was gonna go on strike? Seriously though, it kept overheating and then I kept losing everything I'd typed. . So see? I had a good reason... that and I had a few other things demanding to be written. Unfortunately, one of them only has 3 lonely lil reviews... I'm sure they'd appreciate some company if any of you want to go read the fic. (hint hint) Anyway, I really have nothing else to say, so proceed to the chapter!  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
- Telepathic speech  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tom stepped lightly out of the magical coach that had brought he and Dumbledore back to Hogwarts. It was no longer sunny, as it had been earlier in the day; dark rainclouds had apparently rolled in during the ride back (Tom had fallen asleep sometime during that period), and although it hadn't started to pour yet, the young Riddle expected it to start any minute. Which was why he was surprised to find the three other summer residents of Hogwarts standing outside, apparently waiting for him.  
  
"Er.. hello," Tom said awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say. Snape and Sirius both nodded in greeting and then went back inside (each taking different doors, much to Tom's confusion), as did a smiling Dumbledore. Harry however, remained.  
  
The green eyed boy said nothing, but after a few moments of awkward silence, stepped forward and held out his hand.  
  
Tom was dumbfounded. Was Harry offering his hand in friendship? Or was it some kind of trick?  
  
"Are you going to shake my hand or not?" asked Harry calmly as thunder sounded overhead.  
  
"That depends," Tom answered smoothly. "Do you mean it?"  
  
"I'm willing to give you a chance, if you're willing to give me one," the other boy replied, still holding his arm out. Hesitantly, Tom reached out and took Harry's hand in a firm shake.  
  
At that moment, the sky opened up and rain began to come down in torrents, instantly drenching both wizards, but neither seemed to care. They were lost in the other's gaze, both searching for some shred of honesty or truth in their actions.  
  
Suddenly, Harry's face split into a huge grin and he pulled a very surprised Tom toward him and into a tight hug. The Boy Who Lived then collapsed in laughter, only being held up by his arms around the ruby eyed boy's neck. Soon, Tom was laughing alongside him, both of them sitting on the muddy ground, rain still pouring down on the duo.  
  
A few minutes later, both were out of breath and soaked to the bone, but all in all, fairly pleased. Tom, however, was still curious about one thing.  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking at a smiling Harry through his wet bangs.  
  
"Because... I did a little bit of thinking and got some good advice while you were gone," Harry answered, brushing back his sopping hair.  
  
"That must have been some great advice then." Tom smiled back.  
  
"Oh it was, believe me," Harry replied, "But let's get inside before we catch a cold. Madam Pomfrey would have a cow if she saw us out here."  
  
"Yeah." Tom nodded.  
  
With that, both boys headed into the entrance hall, side by side.  
  
Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, a very disgruntled Sirius and a highly amused Dumbledore were watching Tom and Harry from one of the many towers.  
  
"It seems your little talk did quite a bit of good for Harry," said Dumbledore. "Now what about you and Severus?"  
  
"What about him and me?" Sirius said, knowing well what was coming next.  
  
"Perhaps you should take your own advice," said the headmaster with that ever present twinkle in his eye. "After all, you wouldnt want to be a hypocrite, now would you?"  
  
"This situation is completely different," Sirius protested. "Harry and Tom need to be together to defeat Dark Tom[1] while Snape and I do not. I see no reason why we can't just ignore each other."  
  
"Because it would tear you apart," Dumbledore said seriously. "Now that your mind know who your counterpart is, your soul cannot ignore it. If your mind refuses to accept your other half, you will be split in two. Your heart and soul will be torn from your mind and eventually you will go mad from the hunger."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. Was it really that serious? He didn't feel anything like that. Ok, Snape seemed a bit less irritating now, but that was all. And what about this "hunger" business? He asked the headmaster this, and the old wizard gave a startling reply.  
  
"Everyone's soul has a match, I have said that before. However, the counterpart is also a piece of the other's soul. Even now, you unconsciously hunger for the rest of yourself. If neither of you had looked in that mirror, you both probably would have never noticed anything and gone on with your lives. But now that you know who your other half is, you must acknowledge and accept them. And who knows? Perhaps your power will be needed in the future against this Dark Tom."  
  
Sirius nodded again, still in shock. If the situation was really this serious, why hadn't the headmaster been more worried about Harry and Tom? Oh well. Who knew how the headmaster's mind worked? Right now he had bigger things to worry about. Like how in seven hells he was going to get along with his own counterpart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down in the dungeons, Snape unkowingly had the same problem as Sirius. He, being the one that had to tell the boys about the 'curse' (as he so lovingly dubbed it), knew the consequences of an ignored bond. The question was whether spending time with Black was any better than going mad. Actually, he thought bemusedly, perhaps they were one in the same.  
  
Snape sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere like this. The hook-nosed professor stood and stretched, then left his chambers to go find the 'mutt'[2].  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Aaah! So sorry for the shortness, but I'm terribly stuck on Siri & Sev's conversation. What do you guys think? Should they form a 'truce' of sorts, or be their stubborn selves and ignore the whole thing? Let me know, ok? Oh, and sometime in the next 2 chapters Harry should be hearing from Ron and Herm. I want to know what you think he should and should not tell them. Like, should he let them know about Tom or keep it a secret? And should he tell them about Sirius teaching job? But anyway, I'd like to apologize again for the long wait and I promise to try and get a really long chapter out soon to make up for this short one. And sorry if there is an abundance of typos in this part. My keyboard is being all screwy...  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
[1] Ok, about the whole "Dark Tom" thing. I figure, as young Tom still has his nickname, Voldemort, they can't really go around calling his other half that. It's not the name that's evil, after all, it's the.. oh, damn, I can't explain... the "spirit", I suppose you'd call it. You all will understand once his dark half comes in.  
[2] Hehe, looks like Siri's already got himself a pet name. How sweet.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
Tigris-Lex  
  
Seelie - "The coolest story ever"? Wow, I'm flattered! ^_^  
  
sassw14 - Glad you like the whole "Lyra story" idea. I'll probably do it, though I most likely won't start until after this one is finished.  
  
HPIceAngel  
  
Dark Whisper - Hehehe! Spiffy! Spiffy is a spiffy word... um, yeah. ^_^;;; Glad you like the fic!  
  
serapotter  
  
Selina  
  
QueenStrata - O_O *holds up hands in mock surrender* Ok, ok! I'll "make Lyra story"! ^_^ You really wanna meet Caleb, don't you? I took pity on poor Harry & Tom and cleared up some of their angst in this part, but there's definitely gonna be a few more fights. And yes, my scanner is evil. It's in the shop being fixed right now ( and terrorizing the poor employees, I'll bet).  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
*glances up* Not many reviews this time... Let's see if we can reach 130, ok guys? C'mon, its only 7 more reviews! Just click the lil button right down there and leave me a nifty message saying how awesome I am and how you'll worship me forever... er, well, maybe just tell me how you liked my fic. ^_^;;; Later! 


	10. The Truce Part 2

Title: Just Tom  
  
Author: Razberry  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Rating: PG... will go up  
  
Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to say it?  
  
Warnings: ...NO  
  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
  
Notes: Hey people, listen up. I am going to be gone June 1-7 at church camp, and I will most likely not have another part out until after that date. And less than two weeks after that, I am leaving again for the CIY conference in Tennessee. Then in July I am going to New Hampshire and then to my aunt's. Also In August I have a week of band camp. I'll try to work in updates in between these times.  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
  
- Telepathic speech  
  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape and Sirius found each other in the Great Hall, and for awhile, neither one spoke. Eventually though, Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that-" He was rudely cut off by Snape.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then what do you think we should do?"  
  
"What choice do we have?"  
  
More silence.  
  
"Truce?" Sirius finally suggested, unable to think of an alternative. Snape frowned, then nodded.  
  
"Just don't expect me to ever actually ~like~ you, mutt," he said with a snort.  
  
"Same here, greasy," the animagi replied.  
  
"I'll have you know that my hair is NOT greasy," Snape said with a scowl. "It's merely very shiny."  
  
Sirius looked as though he were trying to hold back a laugh, which was probably the case. "Yeah, and Merlin's beard was made of spaghetti."  
  
Snape scowled even deeper, which only made Sirius laugh harder. In turn, the Potions Master grabbed the nearest object (an unlit candle) and chucked it at the other wizard's head. Dodging, Sirius shifted to his dog form and ran away, but not before giving Snape one last smirk[1].  
  
Snape sighed in annoyance. It was going to be a long road ahead. Damn it all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tom was in a pleasant mood as he stepped out of the warm shower. After he and Harry had gotten back up to the tower, they parted ways. Tom had instantly run into the bathroom and turned on the shower, as he was covered in mud (Tom couldn't stand being covered in filth, one reason why he never played quidditch).  
  
As he toweled off his dark hair, the ruby eyed boy wondered exactly how things would proceed from now on. He and Harry had made some sort of truce, true, but that didn't mean the other boy wanted to be his friend. Maybe Harry was just tired of fighting? How was he supposed to act now? Would they act like friends now, or were they supposed to ignore each other? Tom sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Salazar asked when Tom emerged from the bathroom. "Did you get in another fight?"  
  
"No," Tom answered, sighing again[2]. "Harry and I made a truce-"  
  
The blonde founder interrupted him. "A truce? With a Gryffindor? That's just wrong." Salazar made a face.  
  
"-And I just don't know how to act around him now," the young wizard finished, ignoring Salazar's comment. "I don't know what to expect from him, or what he expects from me."  
  
Salazar laughed. "You make it sound like you and he are dating!"  
  
"Oh hush." Rowena walked into the tapestry and rapped her friend lightly on the head. She then turned to Tom.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much, dear. I can assure you that Harry is thinking the exact same thing over in Godric's wing. Just be yourself, that's what I told him."  
  
"Easier said than done," Tom muttered. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and end up right back where he started. However, he made no further protest and, once dressed, headed toward the Round room[3], where dinner was most likely waiting.  
  
Just as Tom had predicted, the house elves had laid out a near feast for the two boys. It was much more than he would be able to eat in three days, but the elves tended to go a bit over the top like that. A light cough brought his attention to the figure already seated at the table.  
  
"Well are you going to sit down or just stand there all day?" Harry asked, smiling slightly. Tom instantly relaxed and smiled back sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
He took a seat opposite Harry, and both ate quietly for awhile. However, the silence was soon shattered, replaced by animated conversation. Tom found that he had been silly to worry, and that he and Harry actually had quite a bit in common. The chatter lasted all throughout dinner, and long into the night, until both were too exhausted to continue.  
  
"G'night, Harry," Tom waved sleepily as he headed back to his dorm. The green eyed boy waved back, a tired grin on his face.  
  
"G'night, Tom."  
  
The door closed, leaving Harry alone in his room (Godric was in Hufflepuff with the others playing their weekly poker game). The Boy Who Lived sighed, and flopped backwards, letting himself sink into the bed. That was more fun than he'd had in ages. He had only decided to be civil to the other boy a few hours ago, but it already felt like they'd been friends for forever.  
  
Harry sighed again and shut his eyes, smiling slightly in satisfaction.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: OMG... that was sooooo short. . I hate the fact that I didn't write more, but I got stuck. Oh well, maybe I'll have an idea while I'm at camp. You can expect the next chapter sometime before the release of OotP. Oh, and I know  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
  
[1] Yes, he smirked in his animagus form. Why? Cause I said he could, and I swear my puppy has smirked at me. Very odd sight to see, I'll tell you.  
  
[2] They seem to be doing a lot of sighing, don't they?  
  
[3] You know, the circular purple room... I named it... see?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
lilinfields - Masterful? You think it's masterful? *grins stupidly and points* Lookie! She thinks it's masterful! Wowza! ^_^  
  
silver-sparklze  
  
Mrs Souma Akito - *nods* Yea, it was pretty depressing, wasn't it?  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata - It would be cool if a mirror like that existed, wouldn't it? I personally would love to look in it. ^_^ Glad you think my fic is nifty!  
  
Pearl Malfoy  
  
frizzy - It's one of your favorites? Wow, I am ~so~ flattered! *blushes* My ego just took a huge boost just now.  
  
ANIME_FAN - There are a couple of stories that have Bill/Sev in them. One of them is by Pepperjack Candy, can be found on ff.net, and is mainly a HP/DM, with a side pairing of BW/SS. The other is also a HP/DM, written by Titti, and can be found at her site: titti. co. uk. (You'll need to take out the spaces an ad the w's). But it's rated NC-17, so if that bothers you, don't read it. ^_^  
  
*blank* - I'll try my best to get out two a month, but like I said in my notes, it's gonna be difficult. And pretty pretty please leave a name nextime...  
  
Nate - Ok, listen up. I don't like annoying people. They piss me off. And guess what, genius. You're annoying as hell. First off, if you have something to say, say it once and be done with it. Don't review again just to add one more sentence. Second, I have scoured the books looking for Tom's definite eye color, and it never says it. It states that he and Harry look ~similar~, not like twins. Third, if you had bothered to read past the first chapter, you would have known all this, as I cleared this whole mess up later. And lastly... was this supposed to be a flame? I flame ~myself~ better than that, ass! God, if you're gonna flame someone, at least do it right. *rolls eyes* Now stop wasting my time!  
  
Usaka  
  
Fin-Phoenix - *points* You like YuGiOh fanfics? Then pretty please review some of mine! *puppy eyes* I know, shameless plug, but my Pegasus one only has 3 reviews... *sniffles* Thanks for reviewing this though! ^_^  
  
QueenStrata - Yeah, I thought the rain was a nice touch... I need to draw that sometime... and thanks for giving me your opinion on the whole Siri/Sev thing. They have a truce, but I doubt that this whole thing is just gonna smooth over... Wowza, I have ~myself~ in suspense now. ^_^ And yeah, my machines have it in for me... technology bites, but I'd die without it. You see, they know that they control me, so they purposely toy with my mind to exercise their supreme power... and I think I've had too many pixie stix again...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whoo! Let's go for 150 now, people! ^_^ I'm getting greedy, I believe. Oh well! 


	11. Letters From Friends

Title: Just Tom  
  
Author: Razberry  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Rating: PG... will go up  
  
Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to say it?  
  
Warnings: Nuffink dis part!  
  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
  
Notes: I had a BLAST the 20th-21st, but I was totally wiped out. *wipes brow* I managed to read OotP in 11.5 hours, beginning at 1:00 AM on the 21st and ending at 2:30 PM approx... I did not eat or sleep during any of this. I was at a book release party the 20th. I had gotten ZERO sleep for like... the past 36 hours. Needless to say I was tired. ^_^ Sleep is good. ***IMPORTANT!!!*** Because this was begun BEFORE the 5th book came out, I will NOT be including anything from that book, as this would be absolutely impossible already (not that it wasn't it the first place, but now there stuff that REALLY doesn't work). Don't worry, I'm not gonna spoil the book for those of you that haven't read it. I'm just letting you know that anything included in OotP will most likely not be mentioned here unless it was also discussed in a previous book or I had come up with it myself (and it just happened to be the same as one of JKR's things she added). *sighs* Wow, this is long, I didn't even say whether the book was good or not. Which it was. Excellent. It's definitely my favorite so far, even if some parts are sad, and I am telling EVERYONE out there to read it! Seriously. I was trying to convince the waiter at Olive Garden to go read the HP books last night. And the pizza man. ^_^ And this old lady at the cappucino(spl?) machine. Hehe... anyways, I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read the chapter.   
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
  
- Telepathic speech  
  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next week passed fairly uneventfully. Harry & Tom quickly became good friends, and Severus & Sirius' hatred for one another seemed to have diminished into severe annoyance. Classes weren't that difficult; Sirius was attempting to teach the boys how to become animagi, and Severus was teaching a "Super Advanced Way Too Difficult Potions Torture Session", as Harry had dubbed it. The Boy Who Lived doubted even Hermione could make some of the things the Professor was having them try.  
  
But as for now, the two wizards were on a lunch break.  
  
"What do you think your animagi form is going to look like?" Tom asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"Nothing," Harry answered, sipping his drink. "Because I'm never going to be able to do it. We've been at 3 hours every day for the past week and neither of us has gotten anywhere."  
  
"Mr. Black did say it would take time," Tom reminded his friend. "I think I'd like to be a wolf, or something equally fast and strong... I'd hate to end up as something stupid, like a grasshopper or something."  
  
Harry was about to reply, when he suddenly felt something light and fluffy land on his head. Reaching up, the green eyed boy plucked the object from his scalp.  
  
"Pig," Harry sighed and shot a glare at Tom, who was rolling on the ground in laughter[1]. He quickly divested the minute owl of its letter (which Harry assumed was from Ron), and tossed the annoying little fluffball into the air.  
  
"Go on now, shoo!" Harry waved at the excited bird, who decided that Tom looked more fun, and began hovering over him instead.  
  
"Hey! Get away! Get off me!" Tom said slapping at an overexuberant Pigwidgeon, who, if his happy hooting gave any indication, was not at all offended at being hit around like a beach ball. On the contrary, it seemed to only make the tiny bit of fluff even more excited.  
  
Harry meanwhile, was eagerly opening the envelope that had been attached to Pig's leg. Just as he had thought, it was from Ron. But apparently Hermione was with him too, because she had a letter in there as well. He picked up Ron's first, trying to read his best friend's messy scrawl.  
  
**Harry,  
  
How've you been, mate? Summer's been right boring 'round here. The most action we've had is Hermione showing up on Thursday, said her parents left to go to some Dentist's Convention[2] and she needed a place to say for a few days. So anyway, who'd you see in the mirror? Is she pretty? Nice? Single? Heh, just joking about that last one mate, 'Mione would skewer me if she saw that[3]... Oops, gotta go. Dinner's ready!  
  
Ron**  
  
"So I'm a girl, am I?"  
  
Harry jumped about a foot in the air, not realizing that Tom had moved so he could read over the other boy's shoulder.  
  
"Eh, I suppose I could be worse things," Tom said with a smirk. "Like a Gryffindor, for one."  
  
Harry scowled a swung his arm around to hit the other boy, but Tom had expected this and swiftly moved out of arm's reach. Giving up for the moment (he really didn't care at all, if he were to be perfectly honest), Harry pulled out the second piece of parchment, from Hermione.  
  
**Harry,  
  
I expect Ron's told you why I'm at the Burrow, so I'll get straight to the point. Who is your other half? We're all simply dying to know over here. What's he/she like? Is it anyone we know? Oh, I can't wait to meet him/her! Which teachers are there with you? I suppose Dumbledore is there, naturally, and Binns, but I don't suppose he'd be much help now would he? Is it McGonagall? I do hope you haven't been forced to spend a summer with Snape, that would be dreadful. Do write back soon, Harry!  
  
Hermione**  
  
"Well, at least she has considered the option that I might be male," Tom said. He had moved back to read over Harry's shoulder once more. "Are you going to tell them?"  
  
Harry was silent. He hated hiding things from his friends, and they would find out anyway... but he really didn't want anyone to know right now if he could help it.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Harry said softly after a few moments. It just didn't feel like a good idea right now.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Tom shrugged; it didn't bother him any. Honestly, he was a bit fearful of everyone's reaction to him. If it was anything like Harry's... he probably wouldn't survive the year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and Severus were sitting impatiently in the headmaster's office, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive.  
  
"Where is he at?" Sirius grumbled. "He told us to be here at 1:00."  
  
Snape said nothing, opting to ignore the animagus rather than get into a fight. He had been doing that a lot lately. Ignoring, I mean. He'd decided that being completely reclusive was better than being... friends... with Sirius Black.  
  
Luckily, the two wizards did not have to wait much longer, as a few minutes later, Dumbledore strolled into the room.  
  
"Ah, sorry I'm late," Dumbledore said, eyes sparkling. "I was just checking up on our two boys. How are their studies going?"  
  
Sirius said "fine" just as Severus said "awful". Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The boys are doing very well in my classes," Sirius said, shooting a glare at Snape. "Considering the level of difficulty. It took James, Peter, and I the better part of 3 years to learn how to be animagi; with a little more work, I think these two could have it down in a year."  
  
"Excellent," Dumbledore said, beaming.  
  
"I am sorry to say that they are not doing nearly as exceptional in my classes," said Snape, not sounding sorry at all. "Mr. Riddle is doing fine, but Mr. Potter cannot even make an Invisibility potion."  
  
"Snape, I can't make an Invisibility potion and I'm forty, going on forty-one[4]," Sirius said with annoyance. "That's a very complicated potion and what does Harry need it for, anyway? He's got James' cloak."  
  
Snape muttered something along the lines of "Damned cloak.." and then said louder, "But perhaps he does not have his cloak with him, what then? And if he cannot even make that, then he will be completely useless when it comes to Metamorphic potions."  
  
Sirius was about to make a reply, when Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"And what of the bond? Have either of you noticed an increase in abilities?"  
  
The two black haired wizards fell silent.  
  
"I thought so," Dumbledore said. "If you could call the boys up, Severus, I have something to tell all of you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Ok, um. Very short note. Next part should be up in mid-July... before Harry's b-day. Oh yeah, and sorry for not getting it out before OotP like I said I would... I forgot my sister's birthday was the 19th... she turned 8... I think... Anyway, next chapter we find out what Dumbledore is gonna tell 'em! Ooh...  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
  
[1] Well, seeing an owl sitting on someone's head would be pretty funny...  
  
[2] Is there really a Dentist's Convention...?  
  
[3] In case I haven't mentioned this before, Ron and Hermione are supposed to be dating... just thought I'd clear that up.  
  
[4] According to the fifth book, that's about right. At least, if I'm remembering correctly... *runs back to double check*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
Firstly, I would like to apologize to Nate. If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I was having a really crappy day when I wrote that, and I'm sorry for being so harsh. I was just frustrated because I thought I had already cleared that up & I suppose I thought the way you said it was kind of rude. So forgive me for being so mean. ^_^  
  
Fin-Phoenix  
  
catsncritters - Ooh... I didn't even think of what Harry and Tom would have talked about during their "animated conversation"... I honestly just didn't feel like typing. ^_^ *gets idea for a cute lil side fic* Oh great... more stuff to write... lol. I'm a moron.  
  
arcee  
  
Tigris_Lex - Actually, I have thought about bringing in the other founders' descendants... I'm just not sure if there's room in this fic for that... maybe in a sequel. Great. A prequel, sequel, and side fic are already in my head... there aren't enough hours in the day...  
  
KD  
  
HPIceAngel  
  
frizzy - Once again, I apologize for the shortness of last chapter. ^_^ I honestly feel horrible about that, I really do. As for Harry/Tom interaction, there was a bit in here, and more to come... Sirius and Severus will take a little longer though. Right now they still dislike each other.  
  
QueenStrata - Yeah, not too much of a chance to write... but I gave up my Tenn. trip (I am supposed to be there now), so I'm not as bad off as I though I would be. Never can have too many Pixie Stix, eh? *nods* But there is such a thing as too little.. *gazes mournfully at the empty cupboards* Anyway, I hope this part is better than the last! *shudders as she remembers the shortness*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*does a dance & points to review button* C'mon people, you know you want to! 


	12. The Journey Begins

Title: Just Tom  
  
Author: Razberry  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Rating: PG... will go up  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, blah blah blah, all that legal stuff....  
  
Warnings: Once again, none.  
  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
  
Notes: I realize it's been several months since I've updated, and I'm really very sorry. I had an EXTREME case of writer's block, and still do. I've forced my way through this so you guys won't kill me, but I can't promise a new chapter anytime soon, unless my muses decide to get back from vacation. Triple sorry guys. *is depressed*  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
  
- Telepathic speech  
  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus had quickly called the boys to Dumbledore's office, and now the four were all waiting for the headmaster to tell them the news.  
  
"I understand that you two are doing very well in your studies, for the most part," Dumbledore began, nodding to Harry and Tom. The two shrugged. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I also understand that neither of you has been able to tap into your new abilities," Dumbledore paused again. Harry and Tom looked at each other, then back that the headmaster.  
  
"Er... we haven't really tried," Harry admitted. "I had honestly forgotten about that part."  
  
"Me too," Tom said. "How do we do it?"  
  
Dumbeldore smiled here. "I'm afraid I cannot help you there, as I have not found my counterpart. But I do know this: normally people let their power develop naturally, and it takes several years to reach its full potential. But as you boys need it now, you must get training. My friend, the one that found the mirror, is the only other living person to have looked into it besides you four. Both he and his partner have developed their powers fully."  
  
"So you want me and Snape to take Harry and Tom to this friend of yours' for training?" Sirius finished.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "However, I am afraid he has returned to his home, where it is almost impossible to contact him. You cannot floo or apparate there, nor can owls get inside, so sending a message asking him to come here would be useless. The only way to get there is by foot."  
  
Severus scowled. "So you're asking me to hike to Merlin-knows-where and babysit three children on the way."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly. Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," he answered, eyes twinkling. "You will need to leave in five days' time, so I suggest you run to Hogsmeade and buy whatever you need, then pack. I'll give you directions before you leave."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dear Herm & Ron...' Harry began as he wrote a reply to the both of them. It was two days since Dumbledore's news, and he had just gotten back from Hogsmeade with Sirius (in dog form, of course).  
  
'...I'm doing just great here. Sorry for not writing you earlier, things were a bit busy. I'm not going to tell you who I saw in the mirror; you'll have to find out like everyone else, but I will say that after a bit of a rocky start, we're getting along great...'  
  
Harry smirked at his own words. A rocky start indeed.  
  
'...I'm also sorry to say that Snape is here too. But on the the upside, so is Sirius! He's going to be our new DADA teacher, with a diguise of course. Isn't it great?! Oh, I almost forgot... Dumbledore is sending the four of us- that's me, my other half, Sirius, and Snape out somewhere owls can't get into, so don't try to send me anything for awhile. I'll write you as soon as I'm back, I promise. I'm missing you guys already, I can't wait to see you again! Tell everyone I said hi!'  
  
Harry signed his name and sealed the letter, then left for the Owlery.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three days after Harry sent his letter to Ron & Hermione, it was time to go.[1] He, Tom, Severus, and Sirius stood outside the gates of Hogwarts, each carrying a pack that had been magically expanded on the inside and then put under a lightening charm to reduce the weight.  
  
"Before we start, I want to lay out some ground rules," Severus said, turning to his companions. "First, everyone does their own laundry. Just because I'm the only adult here-"  
  
"Hey!" protested Sirius(again). Severus ignored him and continued on.  
  
"-that does not mean I have to take care you you all. Secondly, no wandering off by yourself. You get lost, tough, because I am not taking to time to look for you. Thirdly, no magic unless you're qualified, or it's an emergency. We don't need the Ministry on our backs."  
  
"Who died and made you the leader of our little expedition?" Sirius said crossly. He wasn't about to take orders from Snape, of all people.  
  
"I figure as I'm the only adult here," Severus replied snidely, "it would be wisest for me to be in charge." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Severus again.  
  
"And the Headmaster gave -me- the map."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was several hours later, and though the problem of leadership had been (somewhat) solved, many more had taken its place. Including...  
  
"I can't believe you got us lost! Already!"  
  
"It's not my fault your incessant chattering impairs my thinking, Black," Snape sneered, not taking his eyes off of the detailed bit of parchment that served as their directions. "If you could keep your mouth shut for once, I might be able to concentrate enough to decipher this impossibly difficult map!"  
  
...And this was why Harry and Tom had mutually agreed to go look for a good place to rest for lunch[2].  
  
"It can't be that hard," Sirius said, snatching the paper out of Severus' hands. "It's just a map."  
  
Just a map indeed. The animagi's eyes bulged comically as he stared at the miniscule lines and tiny symbols on the map. Severus smirked smugly.  
  
"...Snape? Is this thing written in... Latin?!"  
  
"Yes. I told you it was difficult to read."  
  
"...Just how old is this thing anyway?"  
  
"...Old. Now give it back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: I know, crappy ending, sort of short, kind of a nothing chapter... blame the writer's block. Once again, no definite date on the next part. I really hope I get over this thing soon... -_-" I think I'll die otherwise, by my own hand or others'. The sad thing is, I only have writer's block on THIS story... and I've given into the temptation. I've posted the first chapter to a new story. It's a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover, and yes, it's slash(eventually). So you can always check that one out.  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
  
[1] That is to say, nothing spectacular happened over the next three days, and thus, they were not added into the story.  
  
[2] Smart thinking, in my opinion. I would have done the same.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
lillinfields  
  
Bianca - Yes I did a boo-boo on Siri's age... but I wasn't too far off. He could only be a couple of years younger... I remember doing the math. *frowns* If I could only find where I got the numbers again... *wanders off to flip through the 5th book.. again*  
  
plotbunny - Yeah, the rain scene was one of my faves too...  
  
feathergurl - Addicting? Cool!  
  
Party Girl2  
  
Zoe  
  
GloomyBumblebee - "One of the best, if not the best"? *is flattered* Thanks!  
  
Slim Shady  
  
Meheria - *grins* I made a believer out of you? Yay! ^^  
  
Tigris-Lex  
  
iibaru - You are quite right, it is omae o korosu. I made a typo, but it's fixed now ^^  
  
The Dark Vella  
  
sassw14  
  
Fin-Phoenix  
  
Hebi-chan - I know what you mean. Angst is good, but I wanted to write a more lighthearted HP/TR fic.  
  
*evil corrector* muhahah... - Yes, you're right. I either messed up my math or forgot my answer when I figured out his age. He would be either 38 or 39. Glad I have(soooo many) fans who are willing to correct my little errors!  
  
*blank* - *laughs nervously* Well... I'd say it's been more than a week. I really try, I do, but it's usually really hard to get stuff like this done around my place... I do the best I can. I realize what you mean about having to read the story over again though.  
  
Private Nicole  
  
QueenStrata - Ack! Sorry for lack of updating. I think you have your math screwed up with Siri's age too. He had to be in James' year, and I figured out James' age from the fifth book (which was actually about 38-39, instead of 40-41). I get what you're saying too though... you know what? Forget it. I hate math.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now go review! It's this fic one year anniversary(12 chapters/12 months) and it deserves more praise! ^^ 


	13. Conversations And Confessions

Title: Just Tom  
  
Author: Razberry  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Rating: PG... will go up  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will, blah blah blah, all that legal stuff....  
  
Warnings: Once again, none.  
  
Summary: Response to one of QueenStrata's challenges. Harry is staying at Hogwarts over the summer, and finds a really nifty mirror that shows whoever looks into it the person that is most like them. Now Harry has to overcome the challenges of getting along with his so called "match"... The only problem? It's none other than Tom Riddle. And what does Dumbledore have to do with this?!  
  
Notes: Yeah, I know, it's been forever since I've updated. To be honest, I really just haven't felt like it lately (plus I got kicked off for a few days by those bastards at ff.net). I've had a shitload of schoolwork, family problems, and my best friend is really having some trouble and I'm worried about her. So I'm not apologizing this time, I have my own shit to deal with that's more important than fic chapters. And if you couldn't tell, I'm in a crappy mood from lack of sleep, so this chapter probably isn't gonna be all bounces and giggles.  
  
Also, if you see a number in a set of these [] that means I have an explanation for that word or phrase at the bottom of the chapter. And since ff.net does not seem to appreciate italics, the character's thoughts will be in /these/. All annoying inner voices will speak in \these\. And since some characters have telepathic abilites, anything that is thought-spoken will be in these. Everyone got that? If not, here's the simplified version for all you idiots out there(j/k).  
  
[] - I have an explanation for that word/phrase at the end of the chapter.  
  
/ / - Peoples individual thoughts  
  
\ \ - Those cute inner voices everybody loves  
  
- Telepathic speech  
  
" " - Regular speech  
  
Okay, well, I think that's it. Now get on with the fic!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So do you think they've killed each other yet?" Harry asked Tom as they walked through the Forbidden Forest(staying near the path of course).  
  
"No," Tom replied. "Though Mr. Black is probably getting close."  
  
Harry smiled lightly and they walked on in relative silence. They had left Sirius and Severus about a half hour ago, under the pretense of looking for a place to camp for the night. In actuality, they had just wanted to get away from the older wizards' bickering for awhile.   
  
"Where do you think we're going?" Tom inquired after a few minutes of relative silence.  
  
"No idea," answered Harry. "I don't know of any places that can't be apparated to or reached by owls."  
  
"Neither do I," Tom turned back around to face the other wizard, leaning against a tree. "Avalon, perhaps?"  
  
"No... I don't think so. I remember Hermione saying that it could only be reached by water, or something like that[1], and I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would have mentioned that. None of us packed for a boat trip."  
  
"...This Hermione girl must be very intelligent. The way you talk about her, it sounds as though she's a genius."  
  
"Oh, she's brilliant," Harry said. "A bit pushy at times, but brilliant."  
  
Tom looked over at the Boy Who Lived. "Tell me about your friends."  
  
Harry looked slightly taken aback. He wasn't upset that the other wizard was asking about his friends, it was just unexpected, that was all. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, I've already told you about Hermione and Ron; they're probably my two closest friends- well, definitely. And then there's Neville. He's... not exactly graceful, and certainly not a top student, and he's very insecure and quite shy... but he's a good friend too. And Seamus and Dean. I guess the only way I could describe them is... odd. That's all the boys in my dorm... well, I guess it may be your dorm this fall, if you're sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
Harry fell silent. He had almost forgotten that Tom would be going back to school with him. Now his thoughts turned to his classmates' reaction when they found out what had happened. He knew Tom was thinking the same.  
  
"Do you think... will the headmaster tell the school what's going on?" Tom's garnet gaze turned to Harry questioningly.  
  
"I honestly don't know," Harry replied. "If you're put in Gryffindor, he'll most likely tell my dorm mates... they'd find out anyway. Ron already knows the situation, sort of, and he really can't keep his mouth shut."  
  
There was a slight pause in which they both just looked at the rapidly darkening sky before Tom spoke again.  
  
"Hn. Like I'd ever be put into Gryffindor."  
  
Harry turned to him. "After all the things Dumbledore has told you about, you would still go into Slytherin?"  
  
"It's not the house that determines what a person will be. I think that whatever happened to make me into such an evil person, if I was in any other house and the same thing occurred, I would have still turned out the same."  
  
"Maybe," Harry conceded. "But maybe not. A different house will have different people in it. Perhaps if you were in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, there would have been people there to help you."  
  
"Do you know the saying 'it's the wand that chooses the wizard'?" At Harry's nod, Tom continued. "I think it's like that with houses as well. You can have a different house than what you should be in, but you won't do as well in there as you would in the one you really belonged in."  
  
Harry felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. Tom must have sensed that he'd hit a nerve, because he quieted. The Boy Who Lived then suddenly sat, just dropped on the ground, and stared at the moss covered soil.  
  
"I was supposed to be in Slytherin," he said quietly, in a voice that held both defeat and amazement. "The hat wanted to put me there, and I said no. So it put in Gryffindor instead." Harry looked up at Tom sadly.  
  
The other boy's eyes widened in surprise. He would never have thought that Harry was anything but a Gryffindor.  
  
"Well, like I said, it's only my opinion-"  
  
"No... you're right. Everyone knows I should have been in Slytherin. In second year, everyone thought that I was Salazar's heir, and more than one person has told me that's where I belong," Harry continued on. "Dumbledore once told me that it's our choices that make us who we are. But... what if the choice we make is the wrong one? It might have seemed like it was right at the time, but... maybe I should have just listened. Snape's always telling me how I never listen when it's in my best interest. Maybe he's right... maybe I don't listen well enough. Maybe-"  
  
"Maybe Snape's an idiot and you are too for thinking that he might be right," Sirius said as he walked up to them. "You're a Gryffindor through and through, and don't you forget it."  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"What? You are. Ask anyone and they'll say that you're either very stupid or very brave, both of which are traits carried by us Gryffindors."  
  
Harry gave Sirius a weak smile. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I second that," Tom said. "You're most certainly not Slytherin material. They would chew you up and spit you out."  
  
"Thanks... I think."  
  
"Now let's get back to that greasy bastard, he's supposed to have set up camp," Sirius said. "There was a clearing not too far from the path that didn't look all that dangerous."  
  
The two younger boys nodded and followed Sirius to where, indeed, Severus had set up camp and was now proceeding to cook something in a fair-sized cauldron[2]. Sirius peered into the black pot and wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Looks absolutely disgusting," the animagi stated, making a face. "What are you planning to poison us with, Snape?"  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Poison you? I believe you do a good enough job of that on your own, Black."  
  
"I was in first year! How was I supposed to know that pixie dust was poisonous?!"  
  
"...Read the textbook?" Snape rolled his eyes and added a strange looking plant that Harry didn't recognize. Tom apparently did though, because he 'hmm'-ed in approval and began eyeing the contents of the cauldron hungrily.  
  
Over the next hour, dinner was served, and although the two elder wizards bickered throughout the entire meal, it was a rather enjoyable event. The fire was warm(it wasn't that cool out anyway), the forest was quiet, and the soup was great. Harry never did find out what it was, nor what was in it, but once he thought about it, the Boy Who Lived realized that he most likely didn't want to know anyway.  
  
"Well, let's turn in," Sirius said as he stood. "We need to get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Be packed and ready to leave at five-thirty sharp," Snape instructed. "I advise you to wear warm clothing."  
  
With that said, the two elder wizards each went into their own separate tents[3], and the two boys retired to their own shared quarters.  
  
Bidding good night to Tom and Sirius, Harry rolled over onto his side of the tent and curled up, ready for a decent night's sleep. But the peaceful tranquility of the forest would soon be shattered by a strange and disturbing event that none of them could have forseen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Notes: Well, there you have it. Some nice interaction between Harry and Tom; hopefully their cooperation will rub off on Sev and Siri. Next chapter, Sirius has another dream, Harry makes a new friend, and you might get a little hint as to where they're headed. Nobody's gonna get it... (cookies and a dedication to anyone who actually does! ...Tanaka, you don't count, I told you. I will say that I did leave a veeeeerrrry subtle hint in this chapter...)  
  
EXPLANATIONS & DEFINITIONS  
  
[1] For those who didn't know, Avalon is said to be a mystical island that can be reached through any body of water. If I remember correctly, a password or incantation is also needed.  
  
[2] Yes, Sev can cook. Hey, if he can make potions, why not soup?  
  
[3] What? You actually thought they'd share? Maybe in the future, but right now it's an impossibility. I need them both alive after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And now to thank my wonderful reviewers...  
  
Draco's hot! - There's no way I'm just going to stop... I can guarantee that this thing will be completed. I'm just not sure when. Unfortunately, real life likes to interfere...  
  
yoko - Lots of impatient people here... I'll update when I can.  
  
KitFoxGirl - Thanks for all your great comments!  
  
twin demonic angels - Thanks for the warning, but I was a little too late...  
  
EclipseAzNGTX  
  
Rotang007  
  
Oreya - What an understanding person! Thank you!  
  
Demented Chook - There will be eventual Tom/Harry and Sev/Siri...  
  
Avemtilla  
  
QueenstratasNo.1fan  
  
Luna Aelf Writer  
  
Keeme  
  
opalescentknight - Yes, I realize that there's a lot of extra crud, but I enjoy responding to my reviewers. I also realize that my chapters are often quite short, but that's just the way they are in this fic, okay?! Some stories are meant to have short chapters, and this is one of them. And I have to say, it's pretty sad when you actually check how many words are in the story and how many are extra crud.  
  
chaser1  
  
Angua Snape - It's definitely not dead, trust me... it just... has a cold... yeah...  
  
Illucia  
  
Duchess of Darkness  
  
lillinfields  
  
Mrs Tom Riddle - I'll get to the snogging eventually...  
  
Inky  
  
wanderingwolf - Parseltongue will come into play soon...  
  
Leanna-Marie-Malfoy  
  
feathergurl  
  
Queenstrata - I really can't remember how I figured it out... *grins sheepishly* But I know it was really complicated and annoying... And as for Mr. Scanner... he died. Luckily a friend of mine has one so I can use hers nextime I go over there... whenever that shall be...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh yeah, sorry if I missed anyone up there, I couldn't get to the next page of reviews to check... 


End file.
